Daddy Dearest
by lexarDuo
Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM he wanted to protect her. Little did he know he left her pregnant, what happens when two teenage girls show up claiming to be his daughters. What can you do when someone you're supposed to love hates you? Full summary inside!
1. Daddy?

**In New moon Edward leaves Bella because he realizes she could have been killed by Jasper. In this story it's because he hurt her without even realizing it when he tried to give her the birthday present she wanted. Soon after he leaves Bella finds out she's pregnant. What happens when Emmalie and Renesmee, Bella and Edwards twin girls, show up at the Cullen's place fifteen years later. What if someone that's supposed to love you ends up hating you for something you didn't even know you did, could things get any worse than that? Of course they could... when it rains, it pours.**

**So, this is my new story. I'm pretty excited about it, I'm going to try to keep up with it but I just started high school this year and it's been a rather awkward transformation. I live in Canada so I started high school at the beginning of my tenth grade year. It's odd but I'm getting used to it. And if this story is still not finished in January (I don't know how long it will be) then I'll tell you guys this then too but my exams are at the end of January so I might not have time to write chapters the last two weeks. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of the characters... :(**

**Edward POV**

Who in their right mind knocked on our door at 6 o'clock in the morning? Should they not be sleeping? Isn't that what humans did all the time now a days? Sleep? I huffed and got out of bed to go to the door. Carlisle was there as well as Alice, who seemed surprised I was out of bed.

"Morning." I said politely, what did they expect, for me to go into hiding for the next fifty years of my life? I decided this morning it was time to be happy, for my family's sake. It has been fifteen years and Bella is probably married living in a sunny place with a big backyard and a Bella junior running around.

"Hello there." Carlisle greeted the people at our door as I walked up to join him, just out of sight.

"Um hi." A female voice said. "Is this the Cullen residence?" She asked.

"Why yes it is." Carlisle replied in his oh-so-cheerful we have company voice.

"Emmalie! We found it!" She called to someone who was shuffling around outside, I could hear there footsteps slightly further away.

"Carlisle I'm guessing." The strange girl said from the door.

"Yes, is there anything in particular you would like to talk to me about?" He asked confused.

"Do you mind if we came in and well, talked to the whole family?" A different voice, whom I presumed to be Emmalie asked.

"No, I don't mind at all." Carlisle replied. This is when I decided to pull out the old mind-reading trick out, so I tried. And, nothing. I tried again, and all I hear were Alice's failed tries of a vision and Carlisle's confused thought. This had only happened to me once before, but neither of those voices sounded like Bella, or smelled like her.

"I'll go get the others." Alice said, slightly confused.

I pulled the door open to hold it for the two young women and looked at them. One had beautiful doe brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. The other had amazing emerald green eyes and the same chocolate brown hair. They both looked so much a like, perfect features, pale porcelain skin. They had to be vampires yet they're hearts were racing, oddly fast for a human, and blood pumped through their veins, they're skin wasn't as pale as ours and they had color in they're eyes.

Who could they be?

**Nessie POV**

"Emmalie, if you don't hurry up we are never going to make our flight." I complained, I had a total of four bags, which held most of my clothes in them. My carry on had my I-pod, a hairbrush, a bit of make up, a pack of gum and my favourite pair of ballet flats.

"Alright, Nessie, hold your horses, I'm ready." She came out rolling a suitcase behind her and one strapped around her shoulder, the sad part was they held all of her clothes.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Mom came into the living room and smiled proudly. She thought we were going on a school trip to Canada but really we were headed off to good old' Alaska.

"We're going to miss you too mom but if we don't leave right now we're going to miss our flight." Emmalie responded. She hugged mom and picked up one of my bags so I wouldn't have to take a second trip then walked out to our car to load her bags in.

"A whole months seem like a long time for a school trip." Mom said suspiciously for the third time this week.

"Mom! It's an education program." I argued grabbing my bags and giving mom one last hug before heading outside.

"I expect you to call me every night and text whenever you can. Send pictures!" Mom yelled from inside waving like a fool as we headed off to drive to Alaska.

"So, let me get this straight, the tickets she bought us you returned for gas money?" I asked to be sure.

"Yep, it's all here." Emma said pulling out a large yellow envelope from her carry on. All she had in there now was a bunch of books and her I-pod. "And the spending money you used to pay for a couple hotels along the way?" She asked me.

"We will have comfortable sleeps every night." I promised.

"So, why did I agree to this again?" She asked, putting her head on the head rest and closing her eyes. She really didn't want to go on this trip to meet them. I guess it never appealed to her.

"Because you love me very much and would do anything for me." I responded smiling.

"Try again." She laughed

"Because I'll do all of your work packet for the whole entire month we're gone." I huffed, she really was going to make me do that. It was unbelievable.

"Just making sure you remembered." She sighed, pulling out her I-pod to listen to.

"Well, everything is planned so, I guess this is it." I said nervously, putting on my blinker to turn onto the highway. All the months of planning and saving we were finally going to meet them.

"You know, I got to hand it to you sis' you are good." Emma smiled. "Wait, did you bring the picture?" She asked.

"Yep. It's in my purse." And with that we were off

**Emma POV**

"Renesmee?" I looked at the gigantic house one more time. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked, why had I agreed to this? All I wanted to do here was punch the guy in the face then leave.

"This is it." She replied. "You find my purse in the trunk and I'll go to the door. Keep your shield up, mom said he can read minds." She got out of the car and headed to the front door, I kept my shield around her and I effortlessly. When she knocked a beautiful man answered, he had blonde hair and was very pale with golden eyes, like our mother. Except she had brown hair with golden eyes.

I got out of the car and popped the trunk as Nessie talked to the man.

"Emmalie! We found it!" She exclaimed though that became quite obvious when a vampire answered. I grabbed her bag and jogged up to the door.

"Carlisle I'm guessing." Nessie asked the man who was most definitely Carlisle, he looked how mom described him.

"Yes, is there anything in particular you would like to talk to me about?" He asked confused.

"Do you mind if we came in and well, talked to the whole family?" I asked him concentrating on keeping up my shield.

"No, I don't mind at all." Carlisle replied. I felt a small hit on the shield, as if someone were trying to get through it with there powers.

"I'll, go get the others." A high pitched female voice said then ran up the stairs. She must've been Alice, short and petit with black spiky hair and she was wearing an amazing outfit. Just like mom said. Something hit my shield again but this time I decided to speak up.

"Um, do you mind not doing that?" I asked peeking around the door as I pulled my yellow converse off.

"Excuse me?" A male voice asked and when I looked at him Nessie gasped. I looked over at Nessie, she was looking all shocked then mouthed 'That's him'. 'No shit' I mouthed back.

"You're trying to read my mind, I'm a shield, not as strong as my mothers but strong enough." I replied, mom's was there all the time and she could protect a lot more people, I could get it up to maybe two others but they had to be close.

"Oh, I'll stop then." He said giving me a funny look.

The rest of the family came down the stairs and looked at me and Nessie.

"Who are they?" A big guy who looked like he could squish me asked Carlisle.

"You must be Emmett, right?" I asked him making sure I was right, after I had Emmett they were easy to pick out.

"Why don't we go into the living room." Esme suggested, I knew it was her because she looked like a mother, well, a mother from a movie at least. We walked silently behind the other 'kids' to the living room where there all piled onto couches. Renesmee and I sat on a white love seat and looked around the room. It was very nicely decorated and was warm and comfortable. It was silent for a minute before Carlisle decided to talk.

"So, why don't we start with introduction, you guys can go first."

"Well, you guys can call me Nessie and this is my twin sister Emma." Nessie stated, giving our nicknames. "We needed to come here to talk to you Sir."

"Please call me Carlisle." Carlisle responded.

"I'm Esme and these are my children." Esme waved a pale arm at all of her kids.

"I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper, you can call him Jazz." Alice smiled kindly at me and Nessie.

"I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rosalie." Rosalie responded icily, wow forty seconds and she already hates us.

"You can call me Mr. Buff." Emmett responded flexing his muscles smiling. Mom said he liked to joke around. I giggled a bit and so did Nessie but then we both looked at Edward who was staring at us curiously, I looked down at my hands.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Cullen?" Nessie asked.

"You can call me Edward." Because I take after my mom and like to be a smart ass sometimes I looked up from my hands giving a smug smile then asked.

"Can we call you… daddy?"

--

-

**A/N- So, what did you guys think?**

**I'm going to do something that I haven't really done before with any of my stories. I love reviews and everything but I never really asked for them because I know that some people don't really know what to say. So, I'm not changing that, you guys don't have to review if you don't want to, but, because I don't really know how to thank the people who do leave reviews other than just saying thanks in the author's note's I've decided to start sending previews to all my reviewers. I think that Sunday night's are going to be my update nights so through the week I'll check the reviews and send out previews of the next chapters. :) Thanks for reading. I'll update next Sunday!!**


	2. Uncle Buff

**A/N- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Emma POV**

They all seemed relatively shocked at what I had said, I smiled smugly at Edward who stared blankly at me. Mouth's dropped and eyes widened but Emmett was the first one to speak.

"I guess that's Uncle Buff." He said confused. I giggled a little then looked back to Edward. He looked at us then over to Edward. "Who?"

"Bella." I replied, there was an outburst of shocked gasps and Edward went into a second round of shock.

"No, no that's not possible." He shook his head firmly.

"Actually it is possible." Nessie explained. "_Very_ possible."

"I don't believe this." Carlisle said, looking at us suspiciously.

"You can take D.N.A tests if you'd like but we do have something that might convince you." Nessie started to rummage through her bag and pulled out two plane tickets.

"We... we gave these to Bella." Esme whispered softly. I pulled out a picture from the giant silver bag Nessie had, she claimed it matched her shoes.

"That doesn't prove anything." Edward said, someones in denial.

"Recognize this?" I asked Edward.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me.

"Under the floor boards. Really? That's the best you could do? Did you know my mother at all, it only took one unlucky step before the loose board came up and hit her in the face. She found the picture and she broke her nose. Well, I guess _you _broke her nose. You were the one who didn't tighten it good enough." I shrugged, it was silent for a few seconds.

"What did you _do_ Edward?" Emmett asked looking at him incredulously. Edward gave him a look then nodded his head toward us.

"Oh please," I started. "We know where babies come from. We also know that you gave a certain someone a _very _special birthday present…" I let my sentence hang in the air as I looked at Edward. I swear he should be blushing. Everyone looked at him wide eyed and he looked down. Fidgeting nervously.

"We're the result of that birthday present." Nessie informed kindly. It seemed I was the rude, immature sister, I think I'm okay with that.

It was silent for a moment when Alice chimed in. "Well, they do look like you and ... Bella," Was it my imagination or did she really choke on mom's name? "They look the same too, aside from the different colored eyes and the fact that one looks like she just rolled out of bed." Alice eyed my hair and clothes. I dressed for comfort, I had my black skinny's a yellow t-shirt and a black vest on whereas Nessie had a jean mini skirt with a purple top and silver leggings, her hair all straight and her make up done up.

"So, what are you then?" Carlisle asked.

"We're half human, half vampire." Nessie explained. Carlisle's doctor side took over, he seemed rather intrigued.

"How we're you born?" Carlisle asked, he was taking mental notes.

"We ripped our way out of the womb." Nessie whispered, using a tone that said she was done with that topic. She never really forgave herself for hurting mom like that. Edward or… Dad? No Edward looked down at his hands, he looked depressed.

"Well, we'd be happy to have you stay with us." Jasper said politely.

"I'm sure you would Uncle Jazz." I got a kick out of his face when I said that. "Two teenage girls, raging hormones, forever in puberty, we'll be fifteen for eternity. Just imagine how we feel. Oh wait, no need for imagination." I smiled mockingly. Jasper chuckled a bit along with everyone, well, everyone that wasn't in shock so pretty much anyone who didn't sleep with my mother.

"They should have named you Emmett." Emmett said after he was done laughing.

"Emmett. Think real hard, Emmett Rosalie. _Emm_ett Ros_alie _Emm-alie, Emmalie." I explained acting as if I were talking to a two year old. Emmett seemed to be a little bit slow at times.

"You're named after good old' uncle buff!" Emmett exclaimed, I nodded.

"Bella named you after him and not me!" Alice huffed.

"No. It's because of you that my middle name is Jalice. Yeah. My mom was trying to think of a pretty combination of Jasper and Alice. Turns out, there isn't one. Thanks Alice, thanks." I told her.

"Aw, I knew she wouldn't leave me out." Alice smiled, Jasper seemed genually pleased as well.

"Yay you." I swear all these people had to be idiots.

"I wish she would've left _me _out." Rosalie sneered.

"Is that any way to treat your niece?" Alice scolded.

"Aw how nice, I'm named after a total bitch." I smiled as everyone tried not to laugh.

"Seems you take after your mom." Now I have this thing, I'm kind of protective of mom. So people can make fun of me but they can't make fun of my mom.

"Watch it Barbie. I swear I'll kick your ass." I snarled.

"Watch your mouth." Edward said firmly, as if trying to teach me manners. That's a joke.

"Hmmm, seems you have the father act down pat." I snorted

"You might not want to fight with her." Nessie whispered. "She has quite a temper."

"Something I apparently inherited from my father." I rolled my eyes when he smiled. "By the way, I would've ripped the bastards heads off too that day in Port Angeles."

"Emma! Enough with the swearing!" Nessie scolded.

"Bastard isn't a cuss." I informed.

"Is too, right aunt Alice?" Nessie looked over at Alice who seemed very pleased at the aunt part.

"Is not, is it uncle buff." I looked over at Emmett as he smiled brilliantly at the use of his nickname.

"It is a swear word." Alice said looking at Edward for reassurance.

"I do not believe so. Bastard's a child before marriage, seems Eddie here had two." I cracked up at that. Edward glared at him and everyone else seemed to be stifling laughter. Nessie was always good at making conversation or changing subjects and she seemed to form a liking to 'daddy'.

"My names Renesmee Carlie Swan. You know Renee and Esme, Renesmee. Carlisle and Charlie, Carlie." Nessie added. "I think I have pretty names."

"Rub it in much?" I muttered.

"How sweet." Esme said.

"Who named you?" Carlisle asked timidly.

"Jesus." I said sarcastically. Then rolled my eyes. "Who else would've named us. Our mom." I shook my head at the stupidity of that question. That's when Nessie touched my hand. Of course no one knew what we were doing seeing how I had my shield up. She showed me how mom said she never wanted to see him again. If we told them this stuff they would surely call her.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, the other girl you had sex with." I said, again sarcastically. "Of course it was Bella. And she claimed you were smart." I muttered the last part under my breathe.

"You know you really shouldn't be talking like that. Your grandparents are here." Edward said in that fatherly tone of his.

"Holy shit! Really?" I asked, sarcasm was like my primary language.

"And enough with the swearing, there will be zero tolerance for potty mouths." Edward scolded.

"It's alright, when we were younger we had to have a swear jar. Every cuss was one dollar." Nessie giggled at the memory.

"Oh no, one whole dollar." Emmett laughed.

"I owed it eighty-six thousand four hundred and twenty nine dollars." I admitted.

"Sailors mouth much?" Rosalie sneered.

"Can you just not talk please? That'd be nice." Again she threw dirty looks at me as people tried not to laugh, it seems nobody challenges the princess around here.

"So where is she now?" Alice asked looking at us hopeful.

"Dead." That was the first thing that came to my mind. Why? Because we had to keep this a secret.

"She died when we were nine. Natural causes." Nessie informed. She then touched my hand and showed me to never mention mom being a vampire. I nodded once then looked back at my hands yawning.

"Are you girls hungry?" Carlisle asked, trying to change the subject. "Or tired?"

"I'm starved." I got up and walked to the kitchen. Trying to figure out what to have to eat.

"Help yourselves." Esme said politely. I don't know if it was because she didn't know what we liked or if she didn't know how to cook. Either way I didn't care.

--

-

After devouring a whole pizza by myself I was pretty tired. I decided to lay down for a nap, trying to keep my shield up.

"Hey Emma." Edward said, coming in to sit down and pulling me out of my almost sleeping state.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"So... how are you feeling?" He asked conversationally.

"Fine."

"And how was the drive up here?" He asked.

"Fine."

"How was you're-" He started but I decided to cut him off and get this over with

"Look, don't pretend like you care about me. I met you two hours ago and I honestly don't like you anymore now then I did ten years ago. The only reason I'm here is because of Nessie." I said rudely. I didn't care about being nice, sure he didn't know I existed but he shouldn't of made my mom into a hump-and-dump.

"I do care." Edward stated, I gave him a look saying 'whatever' then fell back down on the couch. "Look Emma, if I would've known I would never of left." He pursed his lips. "That came out wrong."

"No it didn't. It makes you an ass saying it but it's true." I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

"Did you want to ask me some questions? Get some answers?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. Could you please go away?" I asked.

"Emma." Edward groaned. "I'm trying here. This is a shock to me but I'm really trying. Not knowing that I had two daughters then having them show up at my doorstep fifteen years later is really, well weird. But I'm trying to get everything sorted."

"I do not care what you have to say. Alright? I just want to go to sleep and then wait until Nessie is ready to ditch this place." I huffed and turned around, trying to get comfortable.

"Emma, I know deep down you wanted to meet me." He said. _My god he just doesn't stop._

"You don't know anything. Don't pretend like you know me. You don't know anything about me. Just because we share D.N.A doesn't mean I have to like you so could you please just leave me alone and go talk to your other daughter. She's the one who really wants to see you." I said angrily. I heard him struggle for words, then get up and walk to the kitchen to talk to Nessie. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was having the dream again. My mom was running away from me and I couldn't catch up. I kept yelling to her to come back but she wouldn't listen, she was leaving me. I fell to the soggy ground and started to cry and scream out for her. When nothing happened I felt so alone and scared. I don't know why but the fear of being stuck in the middle of the woods all by myself scared me so much I screamed.

That woke me up. I sat up screaming in a room I had never seen before in my entire life.

--

-

**NESSIE POV**

"Mom." Emma whispered, reaching her hands out, trying to get her. She was having another nightmare, she had those a lot. They were always about us leaving her, she had a fear of being left by the one's she loved most.

"Emma?" Emmett asked as Jasper picked her up. She didn't even open her eyes. He gently shook her but she didn't wake up.

"She a really heavy sleeper." I told Jasper, he was going to take her upstairs to sleep.

"Mom!" Emmalie said a little louder, squirming around frantically in her sleep. "No! Mom!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked, his eyes widened as Emma squirmed even more. Tears were running down her cheeks and soaking into Uncle Jasper's shirt.

"Mom!" She yelled twisting and kicking her legs. "No Mommy!" A sob broke through her mouth, I had never seen her nightmares this bad. I knew she talked in her sleep, she got that from my mom but she was repeatedly kicking and moving around. That's when 'Dad' ran into the living room.

"What's wrong with her? Give her to me! Now!" Wow daddy's getting a little over-protective.

"Okay." Jasper practically dropped her in his arms, a little scared I might add.

"Emmalie?" Dad asked, brushing her face lightly. She kept on squirming around and yelling about mom, telling her not to go. Then dad started to hum something, something mom used to play whenever we couldn't sleep. Emma stopped screaming then stopped moving around and finally she was deep in sleep again.

"That's what mom did." I smiled. "Whenever we couldn't sleep she would play the C.D"

"It's her lullaby." Dad smiled then turned up the stairs. "I'm going to lay her down in my room, so she can sleep." People seemed kind of surprised at that statement but he walked up the stairs and a minute later was back down without Emma. Who knew all it took was a lullaby to get rid of nightmares?

--

-

"She's upstairs." He announced when he came back down the stairs.

"Hey I have a question." I said nervously.

"Yes?" Dad asked coming to sit across from me on the opposite couch.

"What do I call you?"

"Well, I guess you could call me Edward if you'd like, whatever you're comfortable with." He shrugged. I bit my lip then asked.

"Can I call you... like dad or something?" I was a bit nervous he would say no but if he did then I would just call him dad in my head.

"Yeah, you can call me dad." He smiled at the thought. I smiled back then went to find Alice, she wanted to spend some quality time with her niece.

**A/N- So? What do you guys think of Nessie and Emma's personalities? I know I changed Nessie a bit but I thought it would be cool if they were totally opposite at some things but similar in some ways too. And by the way, the only difference in there appearances are they eyes. Emma has Edwards human eyes and Nessie has Bella's human eyes. I also wanted to know if you guys wanted longer previews? I don't want to give the whole chapter away but I can make the previews longer, or I could send two prevews to the reviewers. Like two short moments? **

**As always, if you have a suggestion then you can give it to me. I love getting other people's advice, what they want to see happen. Even if it's just a little detail. You can P.M me if you don't want it in the reviews. **


	3. Nightmare's and compliments

**Nessie POV**

"Oh Em Gee! This is so cute!" Alice squealed, pulling out my blue dress. We had to pack formal wear because the activity list for the school trip said there would be a formal dance. Of course mom made sure we had dresses but we were never going to use them.

"Very cute." Rosalie commented. She really wasn't that bad, I mean she didn't like Emma but that didn't stop her from liking me.

"Thank you." I smiled as Rose started curling my hair. I loved getting all done up for no apparent reason. It was so much fun.

"Um, Nessie?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't I see you coming, or see Bella having a baby?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I don't think you _can _see us. Half and half's I mean. I guess since we were with her all the time you couldn't see mom either." I explained. After a few more minutes Alice started on my make up.

"What should we put her in?" Rose asked.

"We could use the blue dress, or maybe we could use that green sparkly one you have. She'll fit in it." Rose smiled at Alice's response.

"We'll raid my closet until we find something for you to wear."

We chatted and gossiped as they transformed me into a super model. My make up and hair was almost done when Rosalie decided to go grab the green dress.

"Hey Nessie? Can you hold this sweetie?" Rosalie asked politely, passing me the curling iron. I wasn't really paying attention and I was thinking about changing the oil in my car and how I had no clue how to do that. I guess my fingers brushed Rosalie's and I was brought back into reality when the curling iron fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked, jumping back.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just saw your car in my mind and oil and a mechanic. But it wasn't my own thoughts."

"Oh, sorry. That was my bad." I apologized, giving a smile. Rose slowly bent down to pick up the curling iron before it could burn the floor.

"What did you do?" Alice asked. I didn't really know how to explain it. So, I decided to show her.

"Here." I touched her arm and showed her how I blew up a car before just trying to put new windshield cleaner in it so I would have to get Emma to change the oil.

"Wow." Alice exclaimed. "That's your gift?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"That's really cool Renesmee." Rosalie said, she was so nice.

The final production, I was in a short, sparkly green dress and silver high heels. I had on a lot of make up, they called it 'show make up'. It was kind of neat, they wanted to make my brown eyes pop. My hair was curled into loose ringlets that flowed down my back. I smiled pretty so Alice... aunt Alice could get a picture. Edward knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Aunt Rose called while getting a snap shot of the both of us.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you guys we're-" He cut of short when he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "What did you do to my daughter?" he shouted, I jumped back.

"Relax Edward, it's just make up." Aunt Alice threw her hand out as if it were no big deal. "It washes off."

"But th-that dress!" Edward shouted looking horrified.

"You don't like it?" I asked not really offended.

"Where's the rest of it?" He shouted incredulously. I giggled at his response.

"I'll take it off, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. It's alright dad." I giggled a little but his face softened.

"You don't wear that kind of thing to school, where those weirdo high school boys can see, do you?" He asked, a little more calm. **(A/N- I can kinda see Charlie saying that line to Bella :P)**

"Nope." I shook my headed, assuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"Aw, look how cute this is," Rose showed me and dad the picture of her and I smiling at the camera. "guess who just got a new profile picture for facebook? Nessie can show all those guys at school her hot new look now, you know the ones right Edward?" She mocked, he was about to shoot his mouth at her when we all heard a deafening scream coming from the end of the hall.

**Emma POV**

I woke up screaming in a room I had never seen before in my life.

"Emma!" Edward ran in the room looking all frantic and concerned. I sat up hugging my knee's to my chest and sobbing. "Are you alright?" He asked

I waited a minute to answer. Was I alright? It was just a dream but it felt like it happened to me before, it was weird, I felt so alone and rejected and… unloved.

"I'm fine." I lied, but unfortunately my voice cracked.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"No, can you please just go away Edward?" I tried to be as rude as I could but he didn't listen. He just sat there looking all worried while I wiped my eyes, getting rid of all the tears.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" I shook my head and looked around. What caught my eye was the numerous shelves piled with music. I got up and read some of the names on the records.

"Whoa. Who's room is this? They have one _sick _collection." I stared at it all in disbelief.

"Mine." Edward said, walking up beside me. _Damn it, I just unintentionally gave him a compliment. _

"Oh, then I take it back." I frowned, still looking at all the music. Edward just chuckled and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"You're just… so much like your mother." He gave a sad smile. I got told that a lot. Nessie was always polite and nice and courteous like Edward, I guess that's another reason why her and mom got along so well. Mom was in love with Edward and always had a more happy reminder of the Edward she knew before he went all weird and left.

"Oh." I nodded, then there was an awkward silence that I wished I knew how to get out of.

"Edward? Is Emma awake yet?" Emmett called as he came in through the front door. I heard him coming up the stairs.

"Yes, why?" He asked looking at Emmett suspiciously when he came to the door. "No! Absolutely not!" Edward said sternly.

"Why not?" Emmett whined. I really hated this mind reading trick. I was missing out.

"Because she might get hurt." Edward kept a firm tone.

"Come on, it's just a little tackle football. We'll go easy on her, we just need one more player."

"Oooo, tackle football? I wanna play!" I smiled.

"No, you can't play tackle football with vampires!" Edward looked at me as if I were crazy, which I probably was.

"Why not?" I cocked my head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Because you could get hurt!"

"I don't need you to take care of me, I can do that on my own thanks." I walked towards Emmett but Edward stopped me.

"Listen Missy, I am your father and you will treat me with respect." Edward said with authority.

"My father? Since when?" I asked acidly.

"Since you were born!"

"Yeah? Well, then where the hell have you been for the past fifteen years of my life?" I shouted then pushed past him, he had a hurt expression on his face but I didn't care. He was _not _my father.

I stomped angrily out of the house and to the car, I grabbed the car keys and shoved them in the ignition.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nessie shouted as she ran out of the house in giant heels and a short dress. Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were following quickly behind, it wasn't surprising that Barbie didn't come to see me off.

"I'm going to a hotel, I'll stay there until you're ready to leave." Personally, I thought it was very reasonable, I could leave her with Edward to live her daddy-daughter dreams and I could stay in a small hotel room in town, as long as they had a games room I'd be fine.

"I meant where are you going in _my _car?" She asked, she was standing in my way now and so were the rest of the freaks.

"Nessie, it's _our _car. Remember?" I asked.

"I thought you said you were fifteen? How do you have a licence?" Jasper asked.

"We aged pretty quickly our first year. Mom enrolled us in pre-school when we looked four but we were actually only two. We grew up with the same people so we kind of just pretended we were sixteen when they all turned sixteen." Nessie explained. **(A/N- I realize I changed that because it's different in the book but I have a reason for that. I didn't want them moving all over the place when they were children. Now that they realized they haven't changed physically in a while they'll have to start moving but I wanted them to start and finish school at the same place.)**

"Oh, makes sense." Jasper nodded.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to drive Emma, I'll call John!" Why did I have to be stuck with her for a sister? John was an officer that was 'watching' me when I was in school. Surely he'd do something about it if Nessie said I stole her car.

"Who's John?" Emmett asked.

"No one. Who wants ice cream?" I asked smiling. Of course after I realized that wouldn't work on them seeing how they don't actually eat.

"John is Emma's community justice officer." Nessie smiled.

"And why would Emma have a community justice officer?" Edward asked through his teeth.

"Really it was nothing, really minor." I waved my hand out and stepped out of the car. "You can drive me then." I smiled placing the keys in Nessie's hand.

"It can't be nothing if an officer has to follow you around and make sure you listen." Alice inserted. I had my shield around Nessie's mind but unfortunately I couldn't put it around her mouth.

"She was drag racing. That's why she can't drive." Edward gave me a look of disapproval.

"Drag racing?" He asked.

"This dick was saying how I couldn't beat him in a race because I'm a girl, I was proving him wrong." I shrugged.

"That's illegal!" Alice shook her head in disapproval too.

"I won." I replied lifting up my eyebrows and putting a 'so?' look on my face. Honestly though, why does it matter, we didn't hurt anyone.

"That's my girl." Emmett smiled proudly, I've only known him for a little while and he already likes me. "I mean no drag racing. Stay in school. Drugs are _bad_." He said after Edward gave him the death glare.

"So they took my licence for two months and I have to be watched, it's not that big a deal." I rolled my eyes at the over-reactions.

"That wasn't her first offence." Nessie said with a smug smile, she was such a tattle tale. "Her first one was in the mall with Jordan and Chuck. They took a security guards walky talky and started yelling random things into it while running away."

"He could've caught me if he would've slowed down on the donut's a few year's back." If he wanted to catch me he shouldn't of stopped with the fitness tests.

"And what's your excuse for putting rotting eggs under the fabric of _every _teachers chair at school. Or when you stole the mascot suit and ran on the court, took the basketball then ran away. And don't forget when you got banned from the Wal-mart for a year for riding a four wheeler around the store and trying to finish that ridiculous list. Oh, and that time that you went to-" She numbered off, if I didn't cut in we would be here all day.

"Okay, we get it. Minor pranks, no biggy."

"John didn't think they were so minor." She sang. God, I hated her sometimes.

"You are not going anywhere." Edward pointed to me then to Nessie. "You go put something else on, something longer." Then he turned to Emmett who was grinning hugely. "You _stay away from my daughter!_" Hmmm, I wonder what he was thinking. Probably cooking up some good pranks we could pull.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I don't have to stay here if I don't want to, you're certainly _not _the boss of me!" I shouted back at Edward. He looked stressed, he had no idea what he was doing with a couple of fifteen year old daughters, especially one that wouldn't listen.

"Can we please just go back inside and discuss everything in a calm environment?" Edward asked, trying to calm down.

"No, I'm not going inside." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Everything I wanted to do here is done, I want to go back home."

"What did you come here to do?" Edward questioned. I narrowed my eyes then turned around to go to the back of the car.

"Nessie doesn't have to drive me, I'll walk." I huffed, pulling the trunk open and taking out Nessies' suitcases. They were piled on top of mine.

"Jeez, how many suit cases did you bring?" Jasper asked looking at the all.

"Those aren't mine, these are." I pulled out my matching roller and duffel bag then grabbed my carry-on that was about the size of Nessie's purse. I pulled it over my free shoulder and started walking down the road.

**A/N- So, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts. I have chapter four preview all ready for the reviewers. Thanks for everything and P.M me if you have a suggestion.**


	4. Snuffy Cat

**A/N- I decided to make Bella a little out of character, she's not in this chapter but they mention her so she's a little more sarcastic and out there then normal.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Emma Pov**

"Emma please just get in the car." Edward begged pathetically. He was driving slowly down the road next to me. If he really wanted to I know he could easily pick me and all my suitcases up but that's called kidnapping and I have a feeling that Esme might disapprove.

"For the last time, leave me alone Edward!" I shouted, not bothering to glance in his direction. I was still majorly pissed off at him, I didn't like him to start with and now he thinks he can boss me around? No, not going to happen!

"Emmalie Jalice Swan! Get in the car!" He tried, making his tone all firm and final. I didn't listen though, there wasn't a chance I was letting somebody like him boss me around.

"Fatherly tone doesn't work on me remember. It's Nessie who likes you and listens. She's clearly going to be the star daughter and I sure as hell won't put up a fight for the position." I muttered, staring straight ahead. I didn't really care who liked Nessie best, it usually went that way. Mom loved us both equally but her and Nessie got along better. They always seemed to be on the same page, they had a special bond. Edward sighed then did an illegal u-turn speeding back down the road toward the driveway to his house. I picked up my pace. I might be able to get some distance before Nessie realizes he gave up and comes here to drag me back. She can't exactly kidnap me with a bunch of people watching.

I didn't really have time to do much walking before another car came up beside me, no not car _jeep. _

"Go away you stupid vampire." I muttered as the automatic window went down.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite Uncle Buff?" Emmett asked, leaning over the passenger seat. He drove in front of me and stopped, cutting off my path to walk farther.

"What do you people want with me?" I questioned, I was getting frustrated.

"Look Emma, just get in and we can talk about all this later." He gave me a firm yet gentle look.

"I'm not going back there." I shook my head and stood my ground.

"I never said we were going to talk at the house." He smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. He opened the door for me and as I got in took my suitcases and threw them in the back. "So, did you want to get some supper?"

--

-

**Nessie POV**

"No but one time I wanted to go outside and hang out with my friends but mom grounded me so I tried to sneak out." I explained, laughing along with everyone as I told my life story.

"And?" Alice asked.

"They heard me and were waiting outside the window when I climber down." I laughed, I was doing my best to control my thoughts around Edward, I told then we lived with Charlie, which was true, kind of. We lived next door to Charlie.

"Well, it'd be hard to sneak out when you have a cop in the house." Rose said.

"Emma did it. She even snuck out with..." I was going to say a vampire in the house but then I realized I couldn't say that. "a cop in the same room." I coughed in between my pause so it seemed as if I stopped to cough.

"I bet." Rose muttered.

"Well, she's also really smart though. I mean she's not a bad ass thug or whatever. She actually gets better marks than I do in school." I said, smiling.

"Speaking of school..." Edward gave me a pointed look. "why aren't you in it?" He asked.

"Um, well, we're on break." I nodded. "Our school got cancelled for a month because they had an outbreak of the swine flu." I knew that our rival school had to forfeit all the games for the next three weeks because of the H1N1.

"Oh and Charlie let you come here?" He asked. He knew Charlie didn't like him.

"Charlie had to go away for work. He's a detective now and has to go undercover. We had no where else to go." I told him. "He told us we could stay in a hotel close to here then meet you guys."

"Oh, so how long are you staying?" Carlilse asked.

"Um..." I didn't really have a plan on how long we would stay. I guess we'd just go home when we felt we needed to.

"You guys could stay here for the next few weeks, then we can send you back to Charlie." Esme said sweetly. Dad, Alice, Carlilse, Jasper and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"That'd be nice." I smiled brightly at the idea of getting to know my family.

"Hello!" Emmett boomed from the doorway. I heard him chuck his shoes and coat in the closet then walk into the living room.

"Where's Emma?" I asked at the same time dad did.

"I put her up in a B&B for a couple of days." Emmett shrugged.

"You what?" Dad stood up immediately.

"Cool it Edward. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to be near us, well she doesn't want to be near you, she loves me." He chuckled then stopped abruptly when he saw dad's face. "So I put her in the only B&B in town, the one that the Jerkin's own. They're old, they won't do anything to her. She'll be fine." Emmett assured. Well, figures Emma would try her hardest not to like Dad.

--

-

**Emma POV**

"and of course the nature walk. Bird watching happens whenever we see a bird and there's always people in the sitting area talking-" I decided to tune her out as she explained the activities list at the B&B Uncle Buff put me in. Man this chick was loony, who was that happy and energetic when they were that close to dying. She owned this bed and breakfast with her husband, everything was covered in flower prints, and the guest book was filled with cheerful remarks from people who enjoyed their stay here at the Snuffy Cat B&B. Yeah, the Snuffy Cat. There was also this really fat grey cat that sits on the steps so you have to manuver around it. **(Anyone see that episode of Gilmore Girls?) **

She looked at me as if waiting for an answer so I smiled and nodded like I did when teachers talked to me after class and I wasn't actually paying attention.

"So, did you want a wake up call?" She asked, she reminded me of those grandmothers from the movies, the ones who give you cookies behind the mothers backs.

"No, I'll just use an alarm clock." I smiled then picked my room key up and walked back up the stairs. The second time I walked in the room I knew to expect the flower print wallpaper and bed spread but it still hit my eyes like a brick. My gosh it was like looking at neon green bristle board. It hurt.

_Slow down now, the secret's out  
And I swear now everything is perfect,  
What you want, what you need has been killing me,  
T__rying to be everything you want me to be,  
I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less  
And I will change everything 'till it's perfect again._

Perfect by Marianas Trench started to blast out of my phone, only five people on my phone had there own ring tones. Mom had Acadia by Marianas Trench, Nessie had Beside you by Marianas Trench, Alex (my best friend from home) had Sing Sing, Liam (my other best friend) had Celebrity Status and then Perfect belonged to the only friend I have that knows everything about me, even what I am and who my mom really is, Seth Clearwater. I didn't know if I should be answering the phone or not but I figured it would be suspicious if I didn't.

"Hello?" I said into the little speaker.

"Where the hell are you guys?" He asked, he was furious.

"School trip remember, yeah we're in Canada. Niagara falls tomorrow. Fun fun." I laughed nervously.

"Really? Because Liam said you and Nessie decided to stay home from the trip and Bella said you guys went. Where are you Emma?" He asked again.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" I asked, suddenly very worried.

"I spoke to Liam after I was talking to Bella. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time and then I'm following your scent and will show up wherever you are within a day. Where. Are. You?" He growled.

I took a deep breathe the spoke. "Alaska, Nessie wanted to meet Edward." The line went dead on the other end, Seth and Jake hated Edward. They would probably rip him to pieces if they could. For some reason I cared. So, I called back. It went straight to voice mail. So I called Jake.

"Emma?" He asked as soon as he answered.

"I need you guys here." I whispered.

"What?" He asked softly, he had obviously heard me but didn't understand.

"Jake can you come here and pick me up, leave Nessie but I don't want to be here anymore." I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes then falling down and soaking my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I hate him, I hate him for what he did to mom and to us. I don't want to be here." I said between clenched teeth.

"Well, there's no use of you guys getting in trouble. Why not Seth and I go up and stay with you while Nessie has her visit. We can put ourselves up in a hotel a few hours away and then drive back when the trip is over." He suggested calmly. I could hear Seth growling in the background. That explains why his phone was off, he was holding it when he phased.

"Tell Seth not to worry, I'm staying in a B&B." I rolled my eyes at how protective they were over us. I knew very well Jake didn't have to tell Seth anything, Seth could hear our whole conversation. "I'm fine, I just don't want to be here anymore, well alone."

--

-

In just two short weeks Jake and Seth would be joining us here in Alaska, I haven't exactly told Nessie that but I sure as hell will not be spending another night in this place. This really scary old man came to my door at six thirty and told me there was a blue-jay outside and I just had to see it. Yeah, whatever, like I'm getting up to see a bird at six thirty in the morning. It was my first night in Alaska and surprisingly, I survived. I didn't wake up until nine when another annoying vacationer mentioned a perfect spider web out by the window, it was 'magical' as she said it. I felt obligated to spend some time with the wacko's seeing how I was cutting my vacation short.

"Thanks for picking me up." I mumbled , throwing my bag in the back seat. I was expecting Emmett to come here to get me but he didn't. When I called he said I would be picked up in five minutes. I don't think Jasper like me very much, I had made a few comment that might of been offensive depending on how you looked at it.

"No problem." He smiled politely then hit the gas peddle. _Alright, awkward silence... say something! _I thought to myself.

"Nice weather." I commented, looking out at the dusty snow. I really did like the snow, there was something magical about it, something that made me feel special inside.

"Yeah," Uncle Jasper replied. God, this guy was impossible.

"So," I started after a minute of silence. "you knew my mom?" I asked, I looked out the front window, I really didn't like displaying my emotions. I guess I got that from mom, we had a lot in common but we didn't get along very well. We lacked that special bond her and Nessie shared, we were too much alike, our personalities sort of clashed.

"Yeah," He said unchanged. he was either not phased or a good actor.

"Were you guys friends?" I asked, I hated having to make conversation but the awkward silence was killing me.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Oh," I thought for a minute, what could I say exactly? I ended up saying the first thing that came to my mind. "you thought it was your fault that Edward left?"

There was a silence and Jasper looked like he was debating on what to say. "Yeah." He said, wow he didn't change it up at all, way to be original.

"But now you know that the bigger factor was the fact that _he _left a few to many bruises after the... well sex?" I asked again.

"Yeah." Jasper said confidently, almost too confident, like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Do you like Alaska?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Oh my God, this guy was going to kill me. He had zero conversational skills, so I decided to break him.

"Would you totally _do _Megan Fox?" I asked.

"What?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

"Just wanted to see if you had more than one word in your vocabulary." I said looking forward again, pleased with my accomplishment.

"You are so much like your mom, it's not healthy, add in the smart-ass side of Edward we rarely see anymore and we might as-well call you Emmett Junior." Jasper laughed, I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult so I just flashed a smile at him then looked back out the windshield. We were back to the Cullen's house and I was so not ready to have to go back in there and tell Nessie Jake was coming here to see us. Of course Seth was too but Nessie and Jake were in item so he was rather protective over her. Seth was the same with me but we were more like best friends.

"We're home." Jasper said, looking over at me and shutting the engine.

"_You're _home." I mumbled knowing he would hear even though I said it under my breathe. I undid my seat belt and opened my own door before anyone could open it for me. This was going to be great...

**A/N- Hey, sorry it's up so late, it's my birthday today so I didn't really get a chance to go on the computer. Sweet sixteen :)**


	5. Italian anyone?

**A/N- I loved all the reviews, the favourites and subscriptions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.**

"Emma!" Nessie jogged out of the house, sporting a blue ruffled dress with a silk blue belt under the chest, the dress was strapless and looked uncomfortable. Her peep toe shoes weren't helping her running, but she looked like she should be going out to a prom, she had the clutch to match her shoes and her hair in a weird up-due.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked walking up to her with wide eyes, what the hell did she think she was doing? Just going around in a party dress as if she were a celebrity?

"Oh, Aunt Alice dressed me up. We're going out for Italian." She smiled, curtsying.

"You don't say." I looked up to the door, Alice came out in a red silk dress that stuck to her petite form but flowed over her legs and black heels. Right behind her came Rosalie in a black dress that was actually kind of pretty. It was strapless and went down to mid-calf, it clung to her torso, showing off her curves. She had on silver heels with it and it was all very simple though she made it look amazing. They were both sporting the same up-due's as Nessie.

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked politely. It was very obvious that they had only booked a table for three and guaranteed a yes would end me up in a dress like that. I haven't worn a dress since second grade when I played Dorothy in the school play. I looked down at my own ensemble, blue worn out jeans and a purple Froot Loop's top. **(all the outfits can be found on my website, link on my profile)**

"As fun as that sounds I'm going to find something that doesn't give me nausea with one thought." I smiled then strided confidently past them. "Have fun not eating at the restaurant." I said sweetly at Rosalie who sneered back.

I decided to keep my distance from Edward but with my luck it seemed he had to watch ever move I made.

"Hey Emma." He said confidently. I hated him so much right now, I think it was a combination of dissapointment and past judgements.

"Don't talk to me, I only came back because that B&B is worse than this place." I said rudely.

"Hello Emmalie, I made you some chocolate chip pancakes." Esme said sweetly. I didn't think I could eat but I didn't want to be rude, you couldn't not like Esme. She was going with the girls apparently. She had her hair up the same way they all did and had on a nice purple dress. I flowed over her legs and had a silver pendant under the chest. She also had on deathly looking peep toe silver heels and was carrying a nice little clutch.

"Thank you." I smiled and apparently my luck had changed because she smiled at me then said.

"Jasper and Carlisle are going hunting in a minute, Edward would you like to join them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." She asked him, that would give me the perfect time to throw out these pancakes. Not that they didn't look amazing but I actually couldn't eat, I felt sick.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here this time." He replied automatically. _He better not be doing that because of me._

"Alrright, I'll see you later, you too sweetheart." She kissed my forehead then left for the door. I stared at the chocolate speckled pancakes and counted to thirty, she wouldn't be able to hear after that, I hope.

I got up and looked around for a garbage.

"Syrop's in the fridge." Edward said pointing to a stainless steal refridgerater.

"Don't we have a no-talking rule?" I asked, I had to show that I didn't want to be here before he tried to pry into my life.

"Emmalie, can we please talk for a minute?" He asked.

"I'd really rather not."

"Emma, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to talk." I huffed and pulled open a roll out garbage from the island. I emptied my plate in it then shoved my dishes into the dishwasher.

"You have sixty seconds." I said only so he wouldn't get on my back for chucking the pancakes.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go into town and shop, or go out to eat. Maybe we could see a movie or go to a music store. That way I can learn more about you and you can get to know me better. What do you think?"

"I think that if you think that quality time is going to make me hate you less then you're delusional." I smiled then walked out of the room to find somewhere to read the rest of my book.

"Emma please come back here." He shouted.

"You're sixty seconds is up." I responded as I plopped down on the couch with _Sucks to be me. _

--

-

"Hey mini-me." Emmett said softly.

"Hey Uncle Buff." I whispered lightly. I didn't feel like being obnoxious right now.

"Why so sad?" He asked sincerly. I guess he was just one of those people who could be serious but would much rather be joking around.

"I don't know. It's just, with Nessie everything always seems to click. She's got plenty of grlfriends and they love getting all dressed up and putting goup on there faces." He chuckled lightly.

"But you don't seem to get along so well with the girls?" He asked.

"Exactly. They're all out having fun at some Italian restaurant while I'm here reading a book." I huffed.

"I can drive you down there if you want. There's only one fancy restaurant around here and it's not that far away." He explained, getting up to grab his keys off the table.

"No, the thing is I don't have any desire to get off my ass and go out with them in short dresses and barbie faces." I sighed. "Sometime I wish I was more like Nessie, so I could get along with girls better. Maybe I can just pretend to be all girlie after we graduate and move to a new place." I thought out loud, leaning into the cushion of the couch.

"Then you'll be pretending to be something you're not." He pointed out, that basically goes against everything I stand for.

"Yeah but things would be easier if I acted a little more like Nessie." I explained eager to get my point across.

"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Emmett recited. "A great poet said that."

"Um, uncle buff?" He looked over at me. "Wasn't that Dr. Sues?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Hey now, he was still a great poet, with the cat and the hat. Oh and the green eggs and ham. He was good." Emmett defended Dr Sues as if he were his own brother. I guess he's a fan.

"Alright fanboy." I laughed. "I won't diss the Doctor." I was getting a little sleepy and I guess it was easy to tell because Emmett decided to lead me upstairs and into bed. I was escorted to Edward's room again, honestly I have never slept on a comfier couch and it does help knowing that I'm not sleeping in Uncle Emmett's room where him and Barbie get it on...

Disturbing thought, push that away before I go to sleep and have nightmare's.

"I'll see you in the morning." Uncle Buff said quietly as he closed the door over. He left it slightly pened and whispered. "And don't worry about what the other girls are doing, it's all really boring anyway. Remeber, listen to Dr. Sues." I chuuckled then drifted off to dream land.

--

-

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey Edward." I nodded towards him as I walked down the hallway toward my room.

"Emmett." He acnowledged as he walked owards his room.

"Oh, I put Emma in there to sleep. The girls are out petty late and I didn't want them to wake her up when they walk in through the living room." I told him before he went in and possibly woke her up. She probably wasn't asleep yet but I have a feeling five more minutes and she would be gone.

"Oh. Uhm, alright." Edward said turning around, man this is awkward. "I know."

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Everything is so awkward now." He agreed, I forgot about that little mind reading detail with all this caos happening. I guess I really should of known, I mean I've known the guy for a century. "Why doesn't she like me?" He asked abrubtly. We moved down to the sofa sitting oposite of each other.

"I think she just feels rejected. She'll warm up to you." I said sincerely.

"I really try to make her feel at home, Nessie just loves it here and liked me right away but Emma seems to hate me. Maybe it's because she just didn't want to come here in the first place." He suggested sighing.

"Why don't we go out and throw the ball around, I don't want to wake her up and I'm sure Nessie will go right to sleep when she gets home too." I suggested, baseball always got his mind off things.

--

-

**Emmalie POV**

I heard them talking about me but I wasn't really listening. I was waiting for them to leave, I knew they would. When someone has a stranger in there house and they don't sleep they tend to leave while that stranger is sleeping. When they were out of hearing range I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number I had called every night for the past week we had been gone.

"Hey mom." I whispered, I wasn;t chancing being too loud.

"Emma?" She asked even though she clearly knew it was me. "Why are you whispering?"

"After hours. I don't want to get caught out of my room." I had had to go outside last night when I called and she knew, I blamed it on low cell service in my room.

"Oh, well then we should make this quick. How's the trip so far? Not too bland I hope." Mom was never this mature, she just missed us a lot. That's the only time she ever talked like a mom.

"No, it's fun. I haven't got in trouble yet." I laughed, but I was lying, this wasn't my idea of fun.

"How's your sister?" She asked, Nessie had called last night a lot earlier then me and said I was still out and about.

"She's good, having a lot of fun in the shopping catagory. She's out late though, her and a few others went for a late dinner in the town. Mrs Ferison took them. I vitoed." Mom knew how much I hated the vice princible. She smiled when she yelled at you, like she was enjoying herself.

"Oh, I see." I heard some grumbling in the background and then mom say. "I let you talk to her in a minute." I knew it was Grampa Charlie. He and I got along better than anyone in my family. I have never got in a fight wth him over anything, we watch the game's together and he tought me how to fish. He's like a way better version of a dad.

"So, how's everything at home?" I asked casually. Trying to make my lying sound more real. I've never been any good at lying to mom but Grampa Charlie is even harder to lie to. He can call me out beter than anyone.

"Everything's good. I saw Mrs. Grate today. She asked me about the face creams I use and swears I haven't aged a day since last year when I first visited." She laughed.

"The powers of moi." I smiled into the phone, I was the one who changed her. I mean if it wasn't for me she would be dead. I was born venomous where as Nessie was not.

"Alright dad, here she is." Mom said annoyed. "Charlie is acting like a puppy on acid running around here waiting to talk to you. So, I'm going to let you go. Say hi to Nessie and tell her to call tomorrow." She said

"Yep, love you!" I exclaimed, acting happy.

"Love you too Emma, Bye." Then she handed the phone over to Grampa Charlie and said. "Calm down, old man, the phone isn't going anywhere."

"Hey Grampa!"

"Emmalie! How's the trip?" He asked.

"Very enlightening. I'm thinking about becoming Canadian, I think I could pull it off." I laughed.

"I bet you could, have you seen any moose, or beavers?" He asked.

"I have yet to see a beaver or a moose. But I did see a mounty. He was in a red suit and a brown hat." We took pictures on our way up so we could have some proof.

"That's great. Did he say aboot?" Charlie asked.

"I believe so. I think I even heard him say eh! Though I was thoroly dissapointed that no one live's in igloo's and goes around with hockey gear on." I said with mocking sadness.

"I told you they don't live in igloo's. Did you meat any french people?" He asked. I heard a car on the driveway and decided to wrap it up.

"Not that I know of. But I did get a dollar coin to bring home. It's all goldish and has a loon on it."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I should probably get back to my room." I said as the car got closer. No doubt they could hear my whispers.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Emma." Grampa Charlie said.

"Yep. I love you, and I miss you bunches!" I whispered into the phone.

"Love and miss you too. Give your sister a hug for me."

"Will do. Bye." The phone clicked and slow tears fell down my face. I really did miss home, but three more weeks and I would be out of here.

**A/N- First off I live in Canada so don't get offended from all the stereotypes. I hate it when people ask me if I live in an igloo too so don't get mad at me for putting them in. I know they aren't true (except for the mounty thing, my cousin's a mounty. and I do say eh a lot.)**

**Sorry the previews weren't out until yesterday but I did have a few things going on this week. One of which you guys will actualy care about :P First I was studying to get my learners. (which I did :) ) and I was writing this chapter of course. I had a bit of writers block on the Emma and Bella phone call but I worked it out. And finally (the one you guys want to hear.) Is I made a website! It's not a personal one really but I've put all the picture's Nessasary up to date. So that means the dresses the girls were wearing are on there. :) I've decided to start using it for my stories so just click the link on my profile and then check out the Daddy Dearest page :) **


	6. Something In The Water

**A/n- This is sort of important!! **

**so, the reason I didn't update last week is because, I caught the H1N1 virus, it was going around my school and i have yet to get vaccinated so i ended up getting it. I know most people are thinking, 'well, you could've still written, you were out of school for a week and a half.' but anyone that has had the swine flu will tell you it is so not fun. it sucks and you don't feel like moving, **

**so here's what i shall do. I finished this chapter but the next one is only half done, so, I'll finish it up tonight and tomorrow after school then update it tomorrow night:) then, because i didn't update last week and i feel like being nice, I'll update again before Sunday and _on _Sunday so that will be an extra chapter if you don't count the missed chapter from last week.**

**Nessie POV**

"You should probably get to bed, all that dancing and the food must make you tired." Alice said, throwing Betty Boop pj's at me.

"I do have my own clothes." I laughed.

"Well, I thought they'd suit you." She smiled then left me alone in her room. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I needed to brush my teeth, wash my face and get all the pins out of my hair. I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked… colourful? I felt more, I don't know, loose. When I'm home I always try not to mention dad or to ask about him at all because mom gets a little freaked and sad. But I've always wanted to know more, mom would tell us stories but none of them told us anything about him really, just about how much she loved him. Well, _loves _him.

After thinking of mom for a bit I figured I should probably give her a call soon, I missed out on tonight's call and Emma no doubt made up quite the excuse.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard someone whisper down the hall. I crept out to see the what the fuss was and notcied they were at the door at the end of the hallway. I didn't actually know where that lead to, I never really bother to ask.

"I don't know, why is she still moving?" Rose asked Alice. They were peeking through together.

"Because she's having a nightmare." I told them, they both looked back at me, it's a wonder how they didn't really think I would actually hear them but nonetheless they looked surprised.

"Oh, hey Nessie. We were just checking on Emma. We thought we'd be good aunt's and see what she was fussing about." Aunt Alice explained.

"She has nightmare's whenever we stay somewhere and she doesn't have her lullaby." I told them, mom played it in her room every night on her stereo once she fell asleep. I think she knew that mom did that but she never said anything.

"Bella's lullaby?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." I remembered my mom telling me that story. Dad would hum it to her every night, how romantic.

"Well, you should get to bed Hun, we have lots planned for tomorrow." Aunt Rose said giving me a hug goodnight and pecking my cheek.

"Like what?" I asked as I slowly backed don the hall.

"One clue." Aunt Alice said.

"Shopping." They both sang together. I have a feeling I'm going to be going on a hell of a shopping spree.

I walked down the hallway as Aunt Alice went downstairs. I stood just in the room, being extra quiet. Living with a vampire gives you excellent practice. Until I heard Aunt Rose move, she didn't go the way I expected though. I heard her walk into the room that Emma was in and softly hum something remarkably close to her lullaby. She got a little stronger as she closed the door. Emma's panicked mumbles went away but the humming went on.

--

-

**Emma POV**

As the shining sun brought me back to consciousness I heard a door slowly close. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Was someone just in here?

How delightfully creepy, someone was watching me sleep.

I swung my legs over the bedside and walked zombie like to the shower. The warm water woke me up a little more until finally I was fully awake and ready to start my day. I wrapped in the soft purple towels that Edward had set out then walked to find an outfit already set out on the leather sofa. _That wasn't there before, someone must of come in when I showered. Creepy..._

It was a cute outfit to be honest just nothing I would even wear. It had a white tank top under a pink Hollister top with a jean skirt. It came complete with a few pink accessories and pink shoes.

I decided to go with a plaid blue shirt, light blue worn out skinny jeans and blue converse. After adding my own personal touches I left the room all ready for whatever,

"Good morning Emma." Edward smiled, why did he always seem all happy to see me? It's not like I was actually planning on seeing him ever again once I went home.

"You look like you were dressed by a hobo, why didn't you wear the outfit I set out?" Alice asked, acting all heart broken.

"I dunno, it looked all pink and like it was set out by Paris Hilton. I can just see myself in that giggling and saying 'that's hot." I rolled my eyes then walked to the living room to find Nessie. **(I have nothing against Paris Hilton. Emma just doesn't like the whole 'prep' look.)**

"Nessie? Let's go show your sister how good that outfit goes with your guys complexion." Alice said, getting to her before I could. "Then we can all head out for the movies."

"Movies?" I asked, looking at Alice, Nessie, Rose and Edward suspiciously.

"We are going out for a family day. Movies, dinner then half are going to the arcade in the mall and the other half is going to the stores in the mall." Jasper explained, walking into the living room, followed by Emmett and Esme.

"I call dibs on being in the half not going to the store's in the mall." I raised my hand half heatedly so nobody would try and con me into shopping.

"Figures." Mumbled Alice as she took Nessie upstairs to get changed. She was still in Pajama's that had some Betty character on them.

--

-

"Really?" The girl asked.

"No, not really. I just said that to piss you off." I said sarcastically. "Idiot." I huffed, then walked away. My god this place was filled with dumb asses.

"Was that completely necessary?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. It was. That chick was a dumb ass. I swear she needs mental help. First she acts all dumbfounded and makes me repeat myself twice then she makes an ass of herself and says 'really.' As if I'm going to lie about something like that, he broke the dumb game and I figured I should tell her. I don't give a shit about it but her boss might. Jesus Christ is there something in the water around here that makes everyone complete idiots?" I ranted, Uncle Jasper just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked but he kept chuckling as we walked to the food court. I didn't eat at the fancy-smancy restaurant that they dragged me to. So, I was getting kind of hungry but I wasn't asking for anything from these people.

"No one believes that you broke the damn machine Uncle Buff." I huffed as I walked up to the stupid mocho man tester. You know, that thing that dings when you hit it hard enough. Well, he hit it a little too hard and the bell broke off the top. He was just trying to show off when Rose walked by.

"They've never see guns like these, that's why." He responded, flexing.

"Hmm, I'm sure vampirerism has nothing to do with that extra strength." I mused.

"Well, maybe a little bit." He said, making a centimetre between his thumb and pointer. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I mean, it did feel kind of nice to be surrounded by a bunch of family. I only had Grampa Charlie and Mom back home. I suddenly got a sick feeling twisting my inside's, I felt as if I wanted to cry. Was I home sick or what? God I'm such a baby.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at me. Damn, now he knows.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Edward sounded all anxious and over alert, popping out from behind the deal or no deal game like someone got killed.

"Nothings wrong with Emma...I mean me, nothings wrong with me, I'm fine" I assured everyone, they all sported concerned faces. It ended up being the boys and me who came to the arcade, even though Esme and Alice practically begged me to go shopping at the restaurant.

_Slow down now, the secret's out  
And I swear now everything is perfect,  
What you want, what you need has been killing me,  
T__rying to be everything you want me to be,  
I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less  
And I will change everything 'till it's perfect again._

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." I apologized looking for an excuse. "It's my boyfriend." I hadn't realized what I had said until I saw all the shocked faces. "Not my boyfriend, my friend who a boy, yeah, that's what I mean." I said awkwardly. "I'm just going to go outside, better reception." I explained, backing away.

I flipped the phone open and ran for the escalator.

"Emma? Is that you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just checking up. Where are you, I hear cars?" Seth asked cautiously.

"I'm at the mall with the... Cullen's." I said slowly. Biting my lip waiting for the out break. It was silent for a few seconds so I took the chance to change the subject. "So, you got a new phone?"

"Yeah, it's tact proof. But don't go changing the subject. You're staying with them again?"

"Yeah, the b&b sucked. I explained.

"Oh, well, that's... good?" He didn't sound so sure.

"Well, it's better than staying at a b&b where a cat named Arnold always sits on the last step of the stairs so you can't go down without jumping and making a scene." I laughed, it worked, he laughed too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you but I'll be there soon enough." Seth promised. "Oh, hey Emma, I have to go. But I'll talk to you soon, right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll call you tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you too Em, Bye." Seth hung up the phone and I sighed.

I whirled around only to be met by Edward. Lovely.

"Who was that and why do you miss him?" He asked sounding all concerned and parental. Go I wish he would drop the 'worried' act.

"It was my friend Seth and I miss him because he's.... my friend Seth." Hello, lamest answer awards? Que music, you have a new winner.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked, amused.

"Yeah, why?"

"No rude remarks? No smart ass comments? No swearing?" Edward asked, smiling, obviously he hadn't been listening in on my conversation with the girl at the arcade. "Well, not to me at least, but the girl in the arcade seemed to get the nice side of you."

"Sarcasm must run in the family, huh, Edward?" I asked. I thought he wasn't supposed to be able to read my mind.

"There you guys are." Nessie said, waltzing out of the mall, with a bunch of bags hanging off her arms. "We've been looking all over for you guys."

"Why didn't you just ask the guys?" I pointed out, hello obvious. Had she been drinking the water too?

"Well, we did." She answered. "This is the first place we looked. I just wanted to use the expression." She smiled.

She _had _been drinking the water.

"What water?" Edward asked. I realized I my shield wasn't up and quickly hid my thoughts and changed the subject.

"So, what do you say, we go home and order a movie on pay-per-view, make some popcorn and finish off this family night?" I asked, all fake happy.

"You read my mind!" Alice half squeled. My face fell, I wasn't serious, she knows that, right? "We got some movies and popcorn and thought we could have a movie night."

"Oh god." I said under my breathe.

"We gpt a classic. _Gone With The Wild." _Alice flashed her pearly white teeth at me.

"Great, the _mother _of all chick flicks." I looked over at Carlise and Jasper who both looked scared.

"We also got _Pretty Women, Thelma and Louise, Sabrina, When Harry met Sally, Beaches _and_ Grey Gardens." _

I looked around me, all the boys stared in horror. The sad part? I felt the same way. What, did they bring a list of the top ten major chick flicks? No, they probably had it memorized. I didn't know what to say but Alice looked at me as if waiting and answer.

"Joy." I said, trying to be as sarcastic as I could. I was truly terrified that all the guys would bail and this would turn into an all girls night.

The bad part? That was the plan all along...

**A/N- The outfits are all on my website :) .com/ **

**Sorry no previews went out but, the explaination is at the top. :( I promise an extra long preview this time though ;)**


	7. Girls night

**Check out the outfits on my website, link on profile.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"You're leaving me here? All alone and unprotected?" I asked incredulously. I could not believe they would do this to me.

"It's Alice's request, if we don't go she could very well bite our heads off." Jasper replied.

"Come on Uncle Buff. You can take her!" I argued.

"Sorry bud, the pixie's vicious." Uncle Emmett, shrugged. Alice beamed.

Great, that meant I had to find my own way out. Jesus Christ. I could be rude and leave but for some reason it doesn't matter how rude I am, Alice just doesn't get the hint.

"Well, I'm off to bed then." I announced.

"Emma!" They all whined at the same time. Well, except Rose, who got up and pulled me back to where we were giving make over's.

"I think I'm going to leave this up to you girls tonight." Esme said.

"You're leaving me too? No parental supervision. This'll just get ugly!" I complained.

"I have to go help Carlisle and Jasper with that surprise." She winked at Rose like they were sharing a private joke. Something I didn't particularly care about.

"Oh, come on, this is torture."

"Look, we'll make you a deal. We dress you up tonight, and you can dress us all up tomorrow. You can even dress yourself then we can all go hangout somewhere, like maybe do some bowling or something." Alice compromised.

"And you'll wear anything?" I asked, smiling evilly.

"Anything that isn't a costume of sort." She said warily.

"No clowns, zombies or vampires." I nodded, "Oh wait, that may have been offensive…"

Rosalie laughed, and so did Alice. "We get where you're going." Alice said, before opening the pink make up case that could hold all of Australia.

--

-

After being prodded and pampered for a total of two hours I felt… heavy. I don't know… goupy? Maybe. I know I had on a lot of make up and a few outfits had been changed. I tried on a dress, a long thing then the most comfortable thing. Jeans and a flannel top, and flats of course. No converse. They didn't even want me in the plaid. I had to ruin the itchy tank top thingy to get out of it.

Everything was green though, my eye shadow, the dress, the long thing, the flannel shirt and the flats.

"So, anyway, he ended up kissing me in front of anyone so everyone would think I was cheating on my boyfriend with him." Nessie finished off. "It was horrible, but thankfully I have an incredibly understanding boyfriend who thought the guy was a dick and knew I was telling the truth."

"Oooo, you're still dating? I thought you said that was in eighth grade." Alice commented.

"I did, we started dating in eighth grade and we're still going out now." Nessie smiled lovingly thinking of her all too nice and understanding boyfriend.

"So, what's his name?" Alice asked.

"Jake." Nessie smiled.

"Nice name. What about you Emma? Any boyfriends?" Rose asked.

"No." I laughed. "Most of the guys in my school are scared shitless of me."

"Or they're in love with her and won't leave her alone." Nessie added. That part wasn't true. People just thought that because I hung out with a lot of guys. Actually I think I only had one girl friend. Nessie.

"That's not true." I shook my head, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, what about Liam? Or Kyle? Don't forget about Tom, Alex and Connor." Nessie laughed.

"They're my friends, nothing more."

"But Connor. I mean, you have to admit, Connor is head over heals." She laughed, then did a really bad impression of him. "Oh Emma, let me carry your books. Oh Emma, let me give you a drive home. Oh Emma, Emma, Emma." All of us burst out laughing.

"That's not how he talks." I argued but ended up laughing again.

"When was the last time you had to carry your own books to class?" She questioned. I thought about it for a minute, huh. She was right, when _was _the last time I had to carry my own books to class.

"That's only because I have a lot of friends in my classes." I said confidently.

"Emma's got some admirers!" Rose shouted.

"And when you go to school you don't have every guy wrapped around your finger?" I asked incredulously.

"Hmm, the kids got a point. All you've got to do is pout and half the student body is at your side." Alice added.

"They wouldn't be if Emmett would actually go to school." She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett doesn't go to school?" Nessie asked as she began painting Alice's toenails.

"Alice and I are the only one's that do." Rose answered. "This is our second year back but no one else will go." She shrugged.

"Second year back since when." I asked suspiciously.

"Since…. Forks." Alice said sadly then quickly changed the subject to manicures and shopping.

--

-

"Emma?" I heard as someone shook me. "Emma?"

Someone shook me again.

"Let me do it." I heard someone else say. "EMMA!" I rolled off the black leather coach and onto the floor.

"Ouch." I complained while rubbing my ear.

"Good, you're up." Rose said. God, she had one good shriek.

"Ha ha, you are so overly funny." I said sleepily. "Now, if you don't mind…" I let my sentence hang as I laid down on the bed.

"No, we're going shopping at all of your favourite stores, then we're going to see your favourite movie in theatre." Oh, kill me now. I looked at all of there eager faces. Nessie, Alice and Rose all looked at me expectedly. Then I looked at what they were wearing.

"No. I can't believe you guys are wearing that, that's so tacky!" I shot up out of bed. "You match!" They were all wearing skinny jeans and matching vests in the same style but different colors and shirts in pink, green and purple.

"Hey, we thought you might like these outfits. Look at the shoes." Alice responded. Sure enough, they were wearing converse to match the tee-shirts. They even had purses for each outfit.

They really were cute, it's just that they matched and it was weird.

"Now, get up and get dressed. Wear something cute, nothing that looks like it was found in the garbage." Alice ordered.

"I thought I was the one dressing everyone today." I argued.

"You are, just we have to go to the mall to find things you want us to wear." Alice said.

"Alright, I'm going to hop into the shower and you can, uhm," I thought for a minute.

"Pick out an outfit for you?" Alice asked.

"Fine, as long as it's from my suitcase, and it in no means, matches your outfits. I'm not taking part in this tackiness." I thought I was being rather nice lately. I mean last night kind of changed my perspective on things. It's not like we were going to be here forever and I still hated getting dressed up at all but I was being myself around them and they were excepting. Like Uncle Buff said… huh, secretly smart.

I showered as fast as I could then blow dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later in my silky soft bathrobe and clean underwear. I looked on the couch to see my black shiny skinny jeans, a white shirt with grey lines on it and a loose vest.

I changed into the top and pants, then put on the vest, some shiny shoes and some accessories. I was dressy enough. Time to do my least favourite thing in the world; shopping.

"Are you ready?" Alice called.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied, jogging down the stairs.

"You look nice. For an outfit like that." Alice smiled. I could so tell they still weren't comfortable around me. It's like when you get thrown with someone you don't like for a school project and you have this great time all class then the next day everything is all awkward because you're not actually friends but at the same time you feel obligated to say hi.

I put on my sunglasses, it wasn't sunny, it was just bright.

"Yeah, so, we should leave now." Rose added, looking me up and down. I know I didn't look as tacky as them.

--

-

"Laid back?" Alice asked, looking in the mirror.

"That's what I call it." I said, looking in the mirror at my new outfit. We had only shopped for twenty minutes, then we came back here to change before going to see a movie that none of them would like.

"I call it, I'm too lazy to dress myself." Rose said, looking in the mirror.

"Or, I'm not going out today so might as well dress like a hobo." Nessie agreed. They were acting as if I had taking something from them. It didn't look bad at all.

Rose was in a pair of cut off shorts, a white tank top and a cream sweater coat. I even caved and let her put on brown heels, tuck in the tank top and make it look less laid back.

Nessie was in black skinny jeans, a loose white top and a grey sweater coat. It looked way more dressy then I would ever go but she was used to her silver flashy clothes.

Alice was wearing the least laid back outfit out of all of us. She had down right refused to put on the first outfit but she was still complaining. She had on blue jeans and a blue tank top from Wal-mart. I think they were only complaining because none of there outfits cost more then fifty dollars all together.

I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black halter under a loose grey shirt. I put on black boots over the jeans.

"Hey girls." Edward said casually walking through the room, he did a double take and furrowed his brows. "New look?"

"No, this is just a one day deal." Alice said, crinkling her nose at her reflection. "We better go, the movie is going to start soon."

They hated me so much right now, and I was enjoying it. I think tomorrow it would be back to hanging out with the guys.

We walked out the door and I smiled awkwardly at Rose when she held it open for me. "Thanks." I said, biting my lip.

"So, Emma, when you get home I was thinking we could go to this football game." Emmett had just pulled in the drive way. "You can come too Nessie."

"I think I have plans already, sorry, maybe next time." She lied.

"Oh, that's too bad, you in Emma?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." The most fun I've had since I got here, that's for sure.

"Well we should go." Alice chirped as we all piled into her Porche.

They all started singing along to some dumb pop song that was blasting out of the radio. Giggling about hot actors and other unimportant stuff. I liked last night when I didn't feel like such an outcast, now I just feel like that loser kid you take along because they're your cousin and your mom makes you.

We've all had those outcast moments. Well, maybe not all of us seeing how Alice and Rosalie always have each other at school.

A Miley Cyrus song came on _Party in The U.S.A _and I could feel my ears start to bleed. **(I have nothing against Miley Cyrus so please don't comment and yell at me for being a 'hater.' I tend to keep my opinions out of my stories."**

God, I liked being different normally but today I really wish I was more uptight. I was more of a go with the flow, laid back, bitchy and have my own opinion girl. I had attitude and I wasn't afraid to show it. But they seemed to be more designer, with it, types of girls. I wasn't an outcast at my school, I was hated by most of the girls because I hung out with the football team and people thought that was threatening I guess but I didn't see myself as a beautiful cheerleader, popular type.

**A/N- So, how mad are you guys? I know at first everyone thought I was going to have Emma and the other girls get along but I decided it's going to be more of a play nice but try not to hit each other type of thing. Alice is always nice but she hates Emma's sense of style and you know she's got to be hating that movie.**


	8. Liar Liar

WOW! I feel like a total idiot uploading the wrong chapter… ):

A/N- As promised here's a the 'bonus' chapter for this week. Chapter nine will be up on Sunday (: This chapter took a lot longer than predicted to write.

Check out all the outfits one my website, link on profile.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the Characters

P.S- Sorry to all you Emma lovers but I had to do most of this chapter in Nessie's point of view :P

Emma POV

"**Come on! Are you blind! He was wide open!" I yelled at the ass of a quarterback. **

"**Hey Emma, did you want anything to eat or drink?" Uncle Jazz asked from beside me. Fortunately all of the guys came to the game, including Edward. I say 'fortunately' because now I don't have to worry about him reading Nessie's unblocked thoughts. **

"**No thanks, I'm good." I shouted over the screaming fans, the thought of food . **

"**Alright, tell me if you want anything." Uncle Jazz said sincerely. **

"**Will do Uncle Jazz." I was slightly amused by the way he was all concerned about me. Of course Edward was too, he never gave up on trying to be the perfect father.**

"**What an idiot!" Uncle Emmett boomed from beside me. "Can't catch for shit!" Man our team was really sucking tonight.**

**The game ended and I was rather happy I decided to join in. I never thought I would actually have fun with any of the Cullen's, well, except for Uncle Buff.**

**That's when Edward had to take yet another attempt at talking to me. **

"**So, did you enjoy the game?" Edward asked.**

"**Did we not establish a no-talking rule? I thought we went over this already." I huffed getting into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. **

"**Here we go again." Emmett huffed under his breathe as we started out of the parking lot.**

"**Come on Emma. Aren't we over this yet?" Edward asked from the front seat.**

"**Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Hey Grampa C. can you turn on some music please?" I asked ignoring Edward.**

"**Grampa C?" Carlisle asked, chuckling a bit. "I think I like the sound of that."**

**--**

**-**

**Nessie POV**

"Yeah well this whole attitude thing is getting pretty old!" Dad yelled as Emma stalked off toward the road.

"Just letting my true colors shine through." She shouted back.

"Emma, this running from things is getting just about as old as the attitude!" He said jogging until he was right behind her. Emma whirled around to face him.

"I guess I get that from my father!" She spat.

"I wasn't running away, it was what was best." He said, trying to calm down.

"What was best? She went through hell, she cries every night! We grew up without a father! You think that's what's best?" She questioned, rather loudly.

"Wow, not even Rosalie stands up to Edward when he's mad." Someone whispered behind me, I was too engrossed to care who.

"I didn't know about you guys!" Dad shouted, he looked deadly. "I would never of left if I hadn't."

"Really? Or was it because of all those stupid lies. Or the fact that you are so messed up that you have to go around breaking hearts? Or maybe you just got bored of your new victim." What was she talking about?

"What are you saying?" Dad said a little quieter.

"Maybe you did tell the truth but I don't really know how you just fall _out _of love. You _don't _tell someone you love them unless you mean it!" Emma narrowed her eyes at Dad. He looked stunned.

"What's she even talking about?" I whispered confused.

"You don't understand Emma, I didn't-" Dad started but Emma cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say." She said, shaking her head then spinning and taking off towards the car.

"Emma! Get back here." Dad's voice sounded strained, like he should be crying.

"Fuck you!" She shouted then got into our car and drove off.

"Jesus Christ." Dad mumbled, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"What happened?" I asked, running towards the door.

"They had a fight because someone couldn't just accept the fact that she has to take her own time to get used to this." Uncle Emmett said as he went to find his keys.

"No." I grabbed the keys to someone's car and looked over at Uncle Emmett. "You stay here. I'll go." I jogged over to the garage and pressed the unlock button on the keys. The lights of Alice's Porches lit up. I got in and drove off down the road. Where would Emma go in a town that she knows nothing about? Probably somewhere random where she can sit and think. Or maybe back home.

"Oh shit." I muttered, turning onto the high way. She was headed back home and we were going to get in a lot of trouble.

I sped up and swerved around the cars on the high way delicately, looking for Emma.

"Come on." I whispered. "Where are you?" I felt my eyes start to tear up. This was all my fault, if it wasn't for my stupid idea we would be in Toronto or Ottawa or Edmonton with our school.

That's when I saw my car. It was speeding but that was to be expected so I sped up and drove beside it. I saw Emma gritting her teeth looking very tense with a death grip on the steering wheel.

I hit the button to roll down the window on the passenger side and yelled to her. Either she had that music _way _too loud or she was choosing to ignore me. But right now was so not the time for the silent treatment. There wasn't much more I could do without wrecking either car. Then the idea of and almost car-wreck came into my head. She had to be pissed enough to look over at the 'idiot' who almost hit her.

I swerved into her car but swerved back into my lane before hitting it. I'd be double dead if I hit my car with Alice's.

"What the hell are you-" I heard her start to yell though it was muffled by the glass of her mostly closed window. "Nessie?"

"Pull over!" I insisted. She hesitated then put on her blinkers and pulled to the shoulder of the road. If this were a movie, right here would be the part it started to rain.

I pulled over in front of her then got out, grabbing the keys and slamming the door.

"Emma!" I ran over to the car but she hadn't moved from her too-tense position. I decided not to disturb her too much so I climbed into the passenger seat. "Emma?"

"What?" She asked, she sounded as if she was going to cry, I don't remember the last time she cried in front of me. I think she always knew she was supposed to be the strong one. The one who would put itching powder in Carly Jennet's leotard when she tried to steal my ballet solo. Or the one who punched Max Breech in the face when he dumped me for Laura Beless.

She was always the one who knew what to do when we were in a bad situation and even though we were the same age she was kind of older in a way that I didn't really understand.

"What lies?" I asked, not in an accusing way, like I was accusing her of accusing Edward but more of a 'I believe you but what were you talking about' kind of way.

"He lied about… a lot of things." Emma said, still not moving

"What didn't she tell me?" I asked, she knew perfectly well I was talking about mom. Mom and I have always been really close, we went shopping sometimes, even though she hated it, she always said that I reminded her a lot of aunt Alice. The thing is whenever she was sad Emma would tell me 'it's okay Nessie, I'll go see, you go back to sleep.' By the time we got older I just stopped waking up.

"He told her he loved her." She said looking over for the first time. I nodded, she always said that dad and her broke up because they weren't meant to be together. She would explain that they both knew it wasn't meant to be and they broke up before either of them knew about us. "But he didn't." She finally said.

"W-what? How do y-you know this?" I stuttered.

"Mom told me Nessie. I know you love him but I can't look at him without thinking of what she says and feeling bad all of the time. I cant eat and I'm having nightmares again. All because I know the truth and when I look at him I see the person who broke moms heart." I felt silent tears stain my cheeks and she pulled me over closer to hug me. Always the strong one.

"How did she know he lied?" I asked. Searching for as much information as I could get.

"He told her. Before he left he told her that he didn't love her anymore. Then he left her in the middle of the woods where Sam found her." Emma said, that would be why Sam was always so protective over us all. Even with the vampire thing all the werewolves seemed to be protective over all of us.

We sat for a while, silent but Emma knowing my every thought. It's not like I minded that much. Sometimes I stopped thinking and just concentrated on an object in the distance. But mostly I just thought everything over. Finally, I sat up and leaned against the back rest of the chair instead of Emma then closed my eyes. I hadn't even noticed the music playing on the radio. Emma's I pod was docked and playing strange music. It changed to a song called _House Of a Thousand Corpses _by Rob Zombie. And I burst out laughing.

"What?" Emma asked looking over at me. "What's so funny?" She giggled, then she started laughing too.

"Emma! Necrophilia! That's when someone sleep with dead people." I said in between laughs

"So?" She asked laughing at me.

"Mom was human and dead was a vampire so-" We both started laughing our asses off at that but it soon died down.

Emma's music faded into the background and I fell asleep.

**Emma POV**

I wasn't planning on going back to the Cullen's house but there wasn't anywhere else to go. All of our stuff was there and its not like we were going to ask mom we lost it _all _on the trip. Nessie was asleep in the passenger seat when I returned and Jasper was there to get her before I even got to her door.

"I'll take her upstairs." He said kindly, I mumbled a thanks and opened the front door for him.

I walked in and looked at the ground so I wouldn't see Edward.

"He's not here." Rosalie said coldly. "He went after you." Great. That means he's expecting to have a heart to heart about everything than he thinks that everything is going to be all better. God, he lived in a world of T.V and movie dads where problems seem to just disappear.

I kept walking until she started talking again.

"He felt really bad, not that you care." She added.

"Not now, okay. I just don't want to do this." I said through my teeth.

"Then why did you come back?" She asked acidly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm staying here for Nessie, because _she _wanted to meet you guys. _I _could've gone through my entire life without meeting any of you and I would have been fine. So, I'll stay as long as she wants me to because she's my sister and I would do anything for her. I love her more than anything but I'm done playing nice. I won't talk to you and you most certainly do _not _have to talk to me. Got it?" I asked. She glared at me for what seemed like a long time then just as she looked like she was going to turn and walk away she stopped.

"Humour and attitude. Emmett, Rosalie… Emmalie." She didn't sound angry or amused. She just looked at me and pressed her lips together.

Then she turned around and walked off.

**A/N- That is why I didn't want Edward telling them why he left yet (:**

**There's nothing new on the website for this chapter because I made absolutely no point to tell you what they were wearing. It didn't seem all too important. **


	9. Love Hate

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

Nessie POV

Emma was sitting on the couch checking her messages while Alice and I were sitting on the love seat listening in. She had six missed calls and four had left messages. Mom, thank god, was the w calls that didn't leave a message. She probably knew how often Emma checked that thing.

"_Hey Emma, it's Liam, call me back. Canada's great but it's not as fun without you." _Liam's sounded like he was having fun but Emma just deleted the message and went on to the next one.

"_Emma! How is everything… eh? I'm trying out my new Canadian accent. What do you think? I have a picture with a Mounty for you an apparently unlike those people in England or wherever, they are allowed to smile. I miss you, way more than Liam does!"_

"_What are you talking about Tom?" _I think that was Liam in the back ground.

"_She knows it's true. Bye Emma. Hey Liam! Give that back-" _Then the line went dead. Emma laughed a bit then deleted the message and went on to the next one.

"Why is everyone in Canada?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Football team got to go for winning the state champs. I was going to but then Nessie would be here by herself." Emma lied quickly.

"You're on the _guys _football team at your school?" Aunt Alice asked incredulously. Emma did have the advantage of the strength and super hearing from the whole half vampire thing so she was a really good football player.

"Yeah." She responded before the next message started to play.

"_Hey Emma, I just wanted to let you know we all miss you here. Tell Nessie I said hi and I'll see you when we get back." _

"Who was that?" Aunt Alice whispered to me.

"I think it was Alex." I replied.

The next message info started playing at the beginning like usual only this time I recognized the number it called out.

"This one's from Connor!" I whisper yelled.

"Rose! Come here!" Aunt Alice yelled up the stairs. Aunt Rose was here before the message even started.

"_Uhm, h-hey Emmalie. It's me. Err, Connor, there's a lot of me's in this world." _He laughed lamely_. "I just wanted to call and ask how things were going with you. See if everything was okay." _He paused for a second then started to talk really fast._ "Not that it wouldn't be okay but we all know how much trouble you can get yourself into." _Yet another lame laugh. _"Uhm, anyway. Canada's cool, it doesn't rain here everyday but it is cold. I guess that makes sense seeing how we're getting closer to the north pole." _he cleared his throat awkwardly. To be honest, this was kind of painful. _"I should probably go, but call me back. Well, you don't have to but if you have time then you can, if you want to. Uh, yeah, bye." _Wow. _"Nice Connor, real smooth." _I heard him mumble to himself before the line went dead.

Emma was beat red and she quickly hit the delete button on her phone before setting it on the coffee table beside her.

"No, he's not head over heals at all." I muttered. Alice and Rose burst out laughing and said things about how in love he was.

"Did you hear how nervous he sounded. And he called her by her full name." Alice asked Rose.

"Or how he kept trying to laugh at himself to make the message seem less lame?" Rose added.

"So, is he cute?"

"Do you like him?"

"Is he smart?"

"Does he always leave messages like that?"

They both started bombarding her with questions but she was saved by the slamming of the front door. I was so engrossed with that message I didn't eve hear him come in the driveway.

He looked between the four of us and everything went silent.

--

-

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Connor?" Emma asked into the phone, we were listening in again. But this time it was just Rosalie and I. Alice was hunting with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Emmalie?" Connor asked. His voice suddenly brightened.

"Hey Connor. I got your message." Emma said, looking over at us and rolling her eyes at our eager faces. "So, how's Canada?"

"It's fun, we went to Wonderland today. It's nothing like the Time Hortons commercial though. We did see some famous Canadians though."

"Oh? Like who?" She asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Josh Ramsey and Sydney Crosbey. They were having a parade of lights because apparently they start those at the end of November and they were both in it." He explained, we were going to go to the parade of lights but we decided to come straight here instead of staying in Canada for a bit.

"Oh, that's cool. Did you take a picture of Josh Ramsey for me?" She laughed.

"Of course. We even told him that his future wife lived in the small town of Forks Washington." He laughed.

"How are the hotels? Any good breakfast bars or indoor swimming pools?" She asked.

"Yeah, they serve breakfast in the morning and theirs a pool and hot tub right beside the gym." Connor explained. "It would be much funner here with you though."

"Funny how he mentions that right after the hot tub." Rosalie whispered and I giggled. Emma threw a pillow at us.

"Yeah, I wish I was there too but you know what happens when Nessie makes up her mind." Emma laughed, eyeing me.

"Connor, you want to go play some football?" I heard someone say in the background.

"Dude I'm on the phone with Emma." You could tell he was a little irritated.

"You got a hold of Emma?" He asked. Then yelled to someone. "Hey guys, Emma's on the phone."

"Great." I heard Connor mumble.

"Emma!" A bunch of people shouted. "Connor, dude, put her on speaker."

"Hey guys." Emma said. "What's up?"

"We're playing football." Tom said.

"Against some Canadians." Alex added.

"And we're going to kick there asses!" Liam shouted.

"It's going to be hard though, seeing how we're missing our leading lady." Connor said.

"Oh, well you guys have fun. I'll let you get to your game." She said, I could tell she was uncomfortable with all that attention.

"Alright! Bye." They coursed.

"Dude, are you coming?" Someone asked another 'dude.'

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Connor replied. That phone clicked when he took it off speaker phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yep, I'm here." Emma said biting her lip.

"Sorry about that, you know how they can be." Connor laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know." Emma laughed a bit then it went silent and she started biting her lip again.

"This place sucks without you." Connor whispered. "I miss you Emmalie." Emma turned bright red when Rose and I coursed with whispered awe's.

"I miss you too Connor." She replied, smiling slightly.

"I'll talk to you later right?" He asked.

"Yeah, call me whenever you can." Emma replied. "Bye Connor."

"Bye Emmalie."

Then the phone clicked and the line went dead. It was silent for a minute then Rose stood up and yelled.

"He is _so _in love with you!"

"He is not!" Emma defended.

"And you're in love with him too!" Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't like him like that. We're friends, that's it." Emma defended but I knew the truth. Connor and Emma have been in love since they first met when they were three years old and going to pre-school. I felt bad for Emma though, because now that we stopped changing it meant we had to move soon and Connor wasn't coming with us.

**Emma POV**

"Hey Emma, can I talk to you please?" It had been four days since the Edward incident and other than going for a walk to call mom every night I have yet to leave his room. Meaning, this is the first time in four days he's been in his room.

"Nope. And I would appreciate it if you would close the door on your way out." I said rudely. Uncle Buff had set up a T.V and x-box 360 Elite for my entertainment. So, I went back to playing _Call Of Duty_ _Werfare 2 _**(I think that's the name of it...) **

Edward turned to leave then hesitated but turned back around and sat down.

"Emma, I really think we need to talk about what happened the other day." He said, he was probably right, but I didn't care that much. Mainly because I was dead set on leaving here and never coming back. He got to Nessie earlier today and they went out for lunch, when they got back they were all buddy-buddy.

"No, _really, _we don't." I said, not taking my eyes from the screen.

"Emma, I'm trying really hard here but ever since you guys got here it's been really hard for me. I've only recently started getting better and now that I have constant reminders it's really hard for me to... not just fall back down again." Edward explained, not making _any_sense at all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly, pausing the game and looking over questioningly.

"When I left I kind of got... depressed. I kind of, well, I kind of wanted to go to the Volturi and die." Edward explained, being all cautious.

"What?" I mean I always say things like go away but I don't actually _want _Edward to die. I just want to never see him again.

"I missed her. A lot."

"_You _left _her, _remember?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I had to. I couldn't hurt her anymore. Every time I turned around she was getting hurt and I was saving her as much as I could but sometimes it was me. And that night when we... uhm, the night of her birthday, I realized just how fragile she was. I could never afford to lose any control around her." Edward explained, he was so sincere and sounded so hurt that I actually believed him.

"You messed up big time." I said, pushing myself back against the wall and pulling my knees into my chest.

"I know. I thought that if I left she would just be able to forget me. I promised myself that I would never hurt her again." Edward said.

"Well, you hurt her everyday of her life. She said that we reminded her of you. She used to cry every night when she thought we were asleep then I'd go and talk to her. She told me what happened and told me how she felt and _that's _why I hate you. Because you hurt one of the most important people in my life so much that some mornings she didn't even want to get up." I told him angrily.

"I would do anything, give everything I have to go back and fix it. But I can't. I can't go back and fix the stupid mistakes I made. I really thought she would just get over me and I know that's stupid because I knew I would never get over her and I still haven't but-"

"You're still in love with her?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"I'll always be in love with her." He replied simply. I let that soak in. I knew what would happen if she knew that, if he knew she was still alive. It was silent for a minute until I broke it.

"I need you to leave now." I told him, staring at the floor.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"You have to leave me alone. I need you to go away now." I said, looking up at him. I needed a minute to myself, he had to leave and I had to figure out how to hate him again. How do I hate the one person who can make my mom better? How can I hate the only person who can fix it?

**A/N- Hey everyone. What did you think? There is no outfits this time either but Emma's been in one room for the past four days and Nessie has been slowly getting back to her Nessie ways.**

**How cute was the message and phone call? I Connor. He's so awkward. :)**


	10. Escargot?

**Emmalie POV**

"No. Absolutely not." I replied looking at him as if he were insane. But then again it _was _Uncle Buff and there was that slight possibility that he was in fact crazy.

"Come on Emma. They want you to go and I'm sure you'll have fun." Uncle Jazz added, traitor was on the side of the enemy.

"Why can't we just stay in here and play video games all day tomorrow?" I whined.

"Because that's all we've done for the past two days and the four days before that you sat in here by yourself and played video games." Uncle Buff explained. I tilted my head and gave him the puppy dog look that always worked on Grampa Charlie.

"Emma, you're going and you're going to have fun. Are we clear?" He asked, using his 'I-mean-business' voice. I looked over at Uncle Jasper and gave him the look, even going as far to make my bottom lip quiver a little.

"Well… I guess she doesn't _have _to go Emmett. They just want us to get her out of the house. I mean, why does it have to be a party? Why can't I just take her to the arcade?" Uncle Jasper reasoned with Uncle Buff. Score!

"What!" Alice yelled, running into the room. She was, no doubt, listening in. "She has to go to the party! It's important."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to go." Uncle Jazz defended innocently.

"But Jasper!" Alice whined, drawing out his name so it had more than two syllables. She did the face too because she obviously knew he couldn't say no to the face.

"You just got screwed over." Uncle Buff whispered.

"The party can't be _that _bad." He said looking over to me. But I stayed in character and looked up through my lashes but not in the flirty kind of way. More in the 'I'm-small-and-innocent-so-side-with-me' kind of way.

"But I want to go to the arcade and spend some quality time with me Uncle Jasper." I whispered.

"The party can't be _that _important, can it?" He asked, looking over at Alice who wasn't caving as easily as I thought she would.

"Can I talk to you outside Jasper?" Alice asked all innocently. Man he was whipped, he got up immediately to go 'talk'.

I have hated parties ever since I can remember. Every year Nessie and I would have joined birthday parties and she'd go all out and invite everyone in the school. After about ten minutes of greeting everyone I wanted to I would grab a bag of chips, a bottle of pop and some pizza then head up to my bedroom and watch a movie with Connor.

And I couldn't believe I was about to stoop this low just to get out of a party but the idea of a crowded living room filled with drunk teenagers was about as appealing as gauging out my own eyeballs. So, I did the one thing I never thought I would do.

"Edward? I need your help."

--

-

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to tell Alice _not _to let you go to a party?" Edward asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she's going to make me go. So, just say that I'm in trouble and not allowed to go." I explained, it seemed simple enough.

"But she'll bite my head off!" He exclaimed.

"No she won't. just say how I'm your daughter and she can't privilege me for doing something I wasn't supposed to." I explained, easy as that.

"And what is it that you did?" He asked. I thought it over for a minute. I needed to do something that would usually get me grounded. Like the pranks I pull on Nessie when she does something to deserve it. That's when I thought about the fact that I've been here for nine days and that's not including the five days it took us to drive up here and I have yet to pull a prank on the unexpecting people of the Cullen residence.

"Nothing." I said smiling. "Yet."

--

-

I looked through my second bag and dug right to the bottom. I pulled out a medium size picture box that had an antique look with a lock for safety. I pulled my long necklace out from under my shirt and looked at the small skeleton key at the end. I pulled off the necklace then used the key to open up the box. The top was filled with pictures of Nessie and I through the ages. There were also a lot of Connor and I through the ages. Then there were the ones with mom in them, all together, there was probably forty or fifty pictures scattered around the box. But that's not why I needed it.

I pulled the top compartment off and looked under it. I had a kit of pranks. There was itching powder, black ink, a slingshot, super glue, fish wire, small scissors, invisible ink pen, blackening gum, hand buzzer, squirt ring, a fart whistle and of course, the oh so famous tape recorder. I've recorded some of Nessie's most embarrassing conversations on there, all I needed to do was rig her phone with the recording chip that went directly into the recorder.

All I had to do was prank Alice and she wouldn't let me go at all. I had to do something she would actually care about, like something that was important to her. If that didn't work then I could always prank Nessie. She never failed to freak out.

I had my plan formulating in my head already. I grabbed my super glue, ink, small scissors and itching powder. I walked casually to Alice's room where the dresses Nessie, Rosalie, Alice and I were supposed to wear to the party. I knew they were all in Rosalie's room, listening to music really loud and doing each others nails. I grabbed the first dress and got to work.

My final production ended up being Nessie's dress filled with itching powder, seeing how she's the only one it would bother. Alice's dress had the boobs cut off then a half moon shape cut out on the stomach, making it a smiley face. Rosalie's dress was glued together so she's couldn't get in it and they all sported the word 'PWND' in black ink across them.

I walked back out of the room and went into Edwards room to continue with my video game.

--

-

"So, are you going to go to the party?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" He asked. I didn't respond, I just waited for a few seconds.

"Three, two, one."

"_Emmalie!_:" Alice, Nessie, Rosalie and Edward all yelled at the same time. I smiled at Uncle Jasper.

"Because, I'm not allowed." I tilted my head and walked out of the room. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What in the hell did you do?" The girls asked, holding up there ruined dresses.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked in my I'm-so-innocent voice that I've perfected over the years.

"Look at them, they're ruined." Alice said.

"I was just trying to make them better." I shrugged, batting my eyelashes."You're grounded!" Edward raised his voice just a little bit in disapproval.

"You can't ground me." I told him, shaking my head. If I said okay and ran along it would be pretty obvious why I ruined the dresses.

"No, but _all _of us can." Alice smiled, a little evilly.

"Fine. Ground me. See how much I care." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Exactly." Rosalie added. "She won't care. I think her punishment should be she _has _to go out. Not stay in."

Damn. She was _good._

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Edward nodded.

"Oh, I hate you." I whispered, glaring at him.

"I know." He responded walking out of the room. "Have fun at the party."

"So, let's get those back up dresses. They're not as good as the real one's," Alice paused to glare at me. "but they'll have to do."

Who in the hell has backup dresses for some dumb party. I mean for a wedding, sure, but a party?

The dresses were all different colors but the same design. They all had black bow's under the chest and all had the not-too-fuffly-but-not-too-flat look at the bottom. They were pretty, I guess but still.

"I'm not wearing that." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes you are. You're wearing the purple one. I'm wearing the black one, Nessie's wearing the pink one and Rosalie is wearing the blue one." Alice explained. "Now, go hop in the shower so we can pop your hair in some rollers then dry it."

"No." I shook my head.

"Emma, please just do this one thing? Then you can spend the rest of this trip locked in Edwards room playing video games." Nessie pleaded. She looked hurt, then she came over and touched my arm. Showing me how we only had two more weeks with our family and then she would never see them again.

"Fine." I huffed and walked over to Alice's bathroom to wash my hair.

--

-

Why did I agree to this? I had curly hair and a purple dress on. We were headed to a dumb rich persons party where they ate snails and talked about stalks. And I was doing it willingly. When we got home I was going to have to get back to the old me. I think its all the vampires around, they're messing with my head.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked pulling behind a black SUV.

"No." I mumbled getting out of the car and walking towards the house. It was really big, bigger then the Cullen's place, with a fountain in the middle of the circle drive way.

"Let's go."Alice squealed, linking arms with Nessie and I.

"I don't do the whole skipping deal." I said, unlinking my arm and sliding a little further to the side.

"You know you're awfully cranky." Alice stated.

"Yeah, well that's because I got pulled to some dumb ass party with people whom I don't really want to be with." I whispered as we walked into the door. Alice's greeted a few people as I looked around. Like I suspected people were eating slugs and talking about things they didn't care about with people they didn't really like. They were all in suits and dresses that made them all look richer then they were.

"Hi. I'm Troy" Some guy that had been talking to Alice said as he sliding over in front of me.

"Hey there Troy." I said looking past him to the party that was unfolding in front of me.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as I spotted some one by the piano adjusting his tie. He wasn't wearing the jacket, just black pants, a white shirt and a red tie. He had a black sports jacket draped over his arm. He popped a slug into his mouth and made a face but quickly composed himself as a white haired buissness man walked by and nodded at him. He acted casual and rocked back and forth on his heals but as soon as the man walked away the brown haired guy spit out the escargot and it landed in some old women's hair. He looked around to make sure no one saw and I squinted to get a better look but Troy walked in my way, waiting for my answer. I could've sworn that was-

"So, did you want a drink or what?" Troy interrupted.

"No thank you, I'll just…" I let my sentence hang as I tried to walk around him.

"No, really, let me get you some punch." Troy flashed a smile that I'm sure his daddy paid big bucks to get but I just shook my head and looked toward the piano. The guy I was so positive I saw wasn't there anymore.

"Look bud, I'm trying to find someone so if you could just let me by…" I was really trying to be nice but this guy was making it hard.

"This someone you're looking for can't be as much fun as I am." The guy tried again, flashing his dumb smile again and taking a step towards me.

"I think you should turn around and walk back to your little friends over there." I huffed, trying not to let him get the best of me. I was really touchy today.

"I think I should give you a tour of my house." He said running his hand down my arm.

"I really don't want to embarrass you but if you don't let me by then this won't look to good to you're friends over there. And I know you bet them you could get me to go upstairs with you but that's not going to happen so just move over and we'll be just fine." I could hear his friends right now talking about how he was going to loose and how they were going to get the beer he bet.

"I just used that as an excuse to meet you." He said taking a step towards me, funny, he thought he was charming.

"Get away from me." I was speaking through my teeth. I had to start breathing through my nose so I wouldn't punch him in the face.

"Don't worry so much. I won't hurt you."

"I said get away from me." I told him, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. Let's just go upstairs and talk this over." He tried, rubbing his hand down my back.

"You have three seconds to move." I warned.

"Or what?"

"Three."

"What are you-"

"Two."

"going to do to me?" He asked, grabbing my ass.

"One."

He still hadn't move so I tackled him onto the ground as people started to form a circle around us.

**Renesmee POV**

"You arrogant jerk! Never call me babe again and I swear to god if you even _think _about touching my ass again I will break every finger on your hand! I would never have sex with you if you were the last man on earth! And I told you to just get out of my way but you had to be an _ass _and try to get in my pants." I heard Emma yell, _oh god, this can't be happening! _We all ran to the middle of the circle just in time to see Emma punch this Troy guy in the face. His nose was bleeding and the old people were gasping like it was world war 3.

"Emma! Emma, get off!" I yelled as I ran to the middle but Emma's 'surprise' beat me to it in all his red tie, black suit, brown haired glory.

"Emmalie!" He yelled and ran to the middle of the circle to pull her off of the poor bastard who messed with her. She stopped fighting at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him, shocked.

"Connor?"

**A/N- Yes. Emmalie really was beating up some random guy whilst wearing a cocktail dress…**

**Yeah.**

**But Connor's there now so it's all good. (: (:**


	11. Standing up

**A/N- This is an important question! I didn't update my site this week because I was wondering if people actually go there to check out the clothes and other items? If not, tell me, I won't be offended, it's just I don't want to waste time putting up the pictures and everything if no one is going there. Thanks and I hope you like it :)**

**Oh and P.S- in Edwards POV the italics are just random thoughts he picked out of Connor's head, in case you didn't understand that :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"Connor?" Emma asked, turning in the arms that were holding her back from beating up this guy. She looked at him in the face. "Connor!" She yelled hugging him tight.

"Surprise." I said, in one of those voices that you always use when you miss the surprise.

"Hey Emmalie." Connor hugged her back then picked her up and spun her around like in those really romantic boyfriend kind of ways. See, they already act like they date so they just… should.

**Emmalie POV**

"I'm so glad you came." I said to Connor once he set me down on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came here too." He smiled, looking down at my face and smiling.

"When? How? Why?" I asked confused.

"This morning, your cousins sent me train tickets because I wanted to see you." He said sweetly.

"I missed you Connor!" I exclaimed hugging him again. It was all so confusing, I mean why would they send Connor tickets to send him here? And why was it such big a deal to me? Maybe because he was standing here after I hadn't seen him for two weeks and I had missed him so much. Or maybe it was because he had his arms wrapped around me and his hair was flipping slightly to the side, his blue eyes were shining and he looked really good. I mean_, really _good. What am I saying? Connor's like a brother to me! I've known him since we were in diapers! I cleared my throat and let go then said. "I mean, it's really nice to see you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He replied laughing and being all irresistibly cute. _Stop it Emma! _I mentally scolded myself. "And you look…" He started, spinning me around as if we were ballroom dancing. "wow." He finished.

I heard Nessie, Alice and Rose giggling as I blushed a little.

"Emmalie, you look beautiful." Connor whispered, thinking that the others couldn't hear and then flashing that amazing smile of his.

"You look… really good too." I told him, trying to sound unchanged even though I wanted to use the words hot, handsome and sexy in that sentence instead.

"So, did you want to get out of here?" He asked, taking my hand and looking around at all the people who were staring including Troy who was holding an ice pack to his face.

"More than anything." I laughed taking a few seconds to glare at the people who _forced _this party onto me. Then again, they did get Connor to come here to surprise me. I guess that counts for something.

"Bye Emma. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alice wiggled her fingers and then winked at me. I know I was turning a little pink but Connor stayed cool and just laughed as we walked out of the party.

"So, your cousins are pretty cool." Connor said, intertwining our fingers as we walked towards the road.

"Yeah, I guess. They don't really like me that much but you have to meet my unc- cousin Emmett, he's hilarious and my other cousin Jasper is really great too. I love hanging out with them." I rambled as we stopped at the black SUV we had parked behind.

"Rental?" I guessed.

"Rental." Connor nodded, chuckling as he opened my door for me.

"So, did you just want to go back to my cousins house and… talk?" I suggested, I couldn't wait to get out of this dress and into pajama's.

"I'm actually really tired, it was too bumpy to sleep on the train." He explained pulling out onto the highway.

"Yeah my cousin woke me up really early this morning so, I'm pretty tired myself." I replied. "Turn right up here."

It was pretty silent the rest of the way, I just directed him to the house but other than that there wasn't much talking. It wasn't awkward of course, nothing with Connor was awkward.

When we finally arrived nobody was home, there was a note saying they all went hunting and I had to chuck it before Connor saw. We started to talk and laugh again and I lead him up to Edward's room.

"So, this is where I've been staying." I said, showing him the room.

"No bed?" He asked.

"I just sleep on the couch." I nodded.

"So, where are all of your cousins?" He asked casually.

"Oh. Uhm, Emmett went out with there dad, well foster dad, they're all adopted. Edward went out to a movie with.... Jasper. And Esme is at that party with Alice, Rose and my sister. Yeah." I lied.

"So, we have the house to ourselves and we're sitting here watching T.V?" He mused

"Isn't this what we do every time we have a house to ourselves?" I asked giggling and grabbing the remote. We started to talk and laugh about the party and the girl who probably ended up going home with escargot in her hair.

"I can't believe you actually tried the slugs!" I laughed as he removed his sports jacket.

"Hey! I was hungry and they didn't look that bad. I couldn't find you at first and it was the only thing there." He defended.

"I'll go get us something to eat that you don't find in dirty swamps." I laughed then ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some chips and dip and two cans of coke. Then ran back up the stairs to Edwards room.

"I come baring fo-" I started but stopped as soon as I came in the room and looked at Connor. Now, I've seen boys with no shirts on but Connor was standing there with just his black pants on and his shirt on the couch. We went swimming every summer but now he just looked... sexy.

"Oh, hey. All my pyjama's are in the rental but I didn't really want to get them so I figured these pants are comfy enough." Connor explained. I walked in and nodded then handed him a coke.

"Here's some cola. And junk food that couch would yell at us for having." I laughed, sitting down beside him on the couch. I pulled my dress up for the fiftieth time tonight. It was too big on the chest so it tended to fall down a lot, in an embarrassing too-much-cleavage fashion.

"Thanks. I put in a movie." He smiled, dipping a chip. The previews started playing on the flat screen as he got comfy.

"Can I wear this?" I asked, holding up the white button up.

"Yeah, sure." Connor responded and I pulled it on then did up a few of the buttons. I'm sure I looked ridiculous but I didn't care very much. "It looks good." Connor mused.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked him playfully.

"Well, it's a little big but it looks… nice." He said, flashing that smile at me.

We settled down and turned off the lights to watch the movie. My cola was gone and we put the chips and dip somewhere it wouldn't get spilt. I was cuddled into Connor and my heavy lids were threatening to close at any minute.

"Goodnight, Emmalie." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

--

-

"What the _hell _happened here?" Edward yelled so loud I actually fell off the couch. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to the clock by the wall. It was only four in the morning and he was yelling at me? My god, what did I do? I was having the _best _sleep ever and I really wanted to get back to it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked groggily my voice sounded hoarse and I needed to sleep. I had no idea what was going on, I didn't even remember falling asleep last night. I looked down at my ruffled dress skirt paired with a white button up and ran my hand through my flattened hair.

"What do you mean? It's pretty obvious, is it not?" Edward asked, still rather loudly.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes again then looked towards the couch where Connor was sleeping with his black pants and… nothing.

_Damn. _

I crawled back onto the couch and cuddled into Connor's bare chest.

"Go away Edward." I mumbled, knowing that he heard me.

"Emma! Were you in here the whole night… with that boy?" He asked, like it was the most trivial thing in the world.

"Yes." I replied though it came out muffled. Connor moved around a little then pulled me closer by putting his arm around me. "Night night Edward." I mumbled before closing my eyes completely and drifting back to sleep.

**Edward POV**

"Emma!" I whisper yelled but she already went back to sleep. "Emma!" I tried a little louder causing people in my house to ran towards my room.

"Edward, what's going on? You're going to wake up the kids." Emmett whispered coming down the hall. Jasper came down after him, feeling how angry I was. When they came into my room I pointed to the couch where my daughter was cuddling into some idiot kid.

"Who the hell is that?" Emmett growled.

"Why is he half naked?" Jasper added, just as angry. They obviously agreed that this kid had to get the hell out of our house and away from _my _daughter.

"Guys! Stop your yelling, you're going to wake up the girls." Alice whisper yelled as she came down the hallway. Rose followed after her and they were both scolding at us.

"Aww." They coursed as they saw Emma and 'Connor'. Like it was actually cute, he was holding _my _DAUGHTER.

"This is nothing to 'aw' about. Get that _creep _away from Emma!" Emmett growled.

"Leave them the hell alone!" Rosalie said, smacking the back of his head. Alice pushed Jasper out of the room too.

"Fine, but he better not try anything." Jasper grumbled as he left.

"You too." The girls coursed.

"You can't tell me what to do. She's my daughter and he-" I started but got cut off by Rose.

"Came all the way up here to see her because he missed her."

"She's only fifteen!" Why did she have a boyfriend? She was way too young for that.

"Edward, they're not dating." Rosalie said but her thoughts were more along the lines of _'They're not dating... yet.'_

_--_

_-_

I paced the living room for six hours until finally Emma woke up. The boy woke up thirty minutes before her, he just didn't move until she woke up. I couldn't tell why, Emma was able to shield people without trying when she was touching them.

They laughed about Emma's hair being a mess then she went to get a shower and he went to get his bag from the car. I figured this was a good time to talk to him, make sure he didn't _do _anything he wasn't supposed to.

"Good morning Connor." I said, trying to sound polite. "I'm Edward."

"Morning Edward." He responded offering his hand. I made no motion to shake it. I just evaluated him, he was wearing a shirt now, thankfully but he still looked particularly idiotic. _OK, this guy hates me..._

"So, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" I started, not wanting to beat around the bush. _Oh god, this doesn't sound good. _"Why were you sleeping topless on the couch with Emma?" I asked.

"Uhm, we fell asleep like that." He responded nervously. _Why does this guy care so much? They're only cousins._

"You just fell asleep and your shirt... disappeared?" Why did this 'Connor' not understand that he was not allowed to be near my _daughter! _

"Well, no. I took my shirt off before I went to sleep." He explained. _Maybe he's into that whole incest thing. Oh god, if he is I have NO chance. _

What the hell? This guy thought I wanted to _get _with Emma?

"Alright. Then why is it that Emma was wearing sed shirt when she woke up?"

"Because she was cold." He lied. _Or because she didn't want her boobs falling out in front of me._

"She was cold. Yeah." I decided to just get to my other point. "You're not her boyfriend, are you?"

He looked at me wide eyed before quickly responding. "No!" _I wish._

"Then, why don't you just leave her alone?" I asked sternly. Why couldn't he just _go away!_

"I don't think I can do that." He responded. What? Why was he standing up to me? Shouldn't he be cowering in a corner by now?

"Why not?" I growled.

"Because I kind of sort of like her." _Why does this guy care so much? Maybe they _do _have a thing._

"You... like her?" That caught me off guard, he didn't think of her like any other normal teenage boy would think of the girl he liked. He thought of her more like Jasper thought of Alice, like how Carlisle thought of Esme, like I thought of... Bella.

"Well yeah." He responded.

"Why?" I asked, not that I couldn't believe that someone could really like Emma but I wanted to know.

"Because, she's Emmalie and she's amazing. It's hard to explain. I've always been in- I've always kind of like her." He said nervously. Was he about to say in _love _with her?

"Well.... stop." I growled, I knew that wasn't a fair thing to say but I had to keep this guy away from my daughter.

"I can't help it." He shrugged. Why didn't he sense how angry I was? _Maybe he's just really protective of her. I mean Emma did say he went to the movies with that Jasper guy and is that... product in his hair? _

Great. Now he thought I was gay. "So, you're not her boyfriend?" I confirmed.

"No Edward." He responded. _Couch alway's said hair gel is for pansy's._

"Good. Keep it that way." I grumbled, I was angry for two reasons now. One, he wanted to be with Emma and two, he had just called me a pansy!

"No danger there," Connor nodded, I looked at him waiting for more. "Emmalie doesn't think of me that way."

I nodded then looked around, I didn't really have much more to say. "What are you doing down stairs anyway?"

"I was just going to grab my stuff from my car so I could get... clean." He motioned towards the driveway where his car was sitting.

"Oh, well then. Carry on." I said politly before walking away. I thought it was safe to say he was going to be sleeping on the downstairs couch _without _Emma today.

* * *

**A/N- Any favourite parts? Any questions? Did you guys like Edwards over-protectiveness shining through again? :P**


	12. Aunt Alice

**A/N - PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**I owe you guys an explanation. Here's the thing, I realize I haven't updated in a really long time. I don't even know if I have any readers left. It has been over two month's. And usually I wouldn't share my personal life with strangers but seeing as you guys don't know who I am I'll tell you the truth. I had a death in my family and I've just been trying to get my life back on schedule. I started a new semester and it's harder then my last one but I'm going to try and do the update's every Sunday again. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Connor POV (Yes, Connor's point of view!!!)**

"No way! I can't believe he said that!" Emmalie laughed, leaning against the back of the couch. She had this laugh that floated all around and just made you smile.

"I believe his exact words were 'soul mates.'" I chuckled. "I swear that guy thinks you're destined to be together. He'd marry you in a second."

"Except I would never let him put a ring on my finger." She said wiggling her fingers on her left hand. "Nobody's getting a ring on my finger." Her laughing died down as she gazed down at her ring finger.

"You know someday you're going to meet somebody that's going to change that you know." I told her softy playing with her fingers and leaning against the couch just inches away from her.

"If I let them." She whispered, looking up into my eyes. Her emerald green eyes were shining brightly and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sometimes you've got to let people in even when you're scared." I whispered back, inching closer to her. There had been so many moments when I swore I was going to kiss her and I didn't but this was it. I leaned in and she started to lean her face up towards me. I was centimeters away and I was finally going to kiss Emmalie, I've only liked her since she gave me her green crayons in first grade and-

"Who wants some supper?" Edward asked swinging the door opened like he knew what was about to happen. We both pushed away, Emmalie moved so fast she blurred, I guess that's why she's our runner back. "Tasty burgers and crunchy fries and the only thing that's going close to your mouths too." Edward glared at me for a few seconds then turning around to lead us to the kitchen.

"Uhm, we should go eat." I said, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, eating's good. Eating prevents starvation so…" Emmalie responded awkwardly then got up and walked away.

Great now it's going to be awkward for the night. Things will go back to normal in the morning. They always do.

I walked down the to the dining room and sat down next to a buff guy that I guess was Emmalie and Nessie's cousin. One side of the table was all girls and the other was all the boys. Of course at either end was Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Everyone looked as if they were going to start dining on duck a l'orange or lobster instead of just burgers and fries. I looked around the table at everyone sitting, the doctor smiled and nodded politely at me and Mrs. Cullen smiled warmly. Nessie, Rose and Alice and smiled knowingly, as if they knew something I didn't. Emmalie just looked at Edward as if she were communicating with him.

When I looked over at the boys they were looking back at me. No, not looking. Glaring. As if I had done something wrong. It's not as if I actually kissed her, I mean I was going to if somebody hadn't interrupted. And now he was looking at me as if _I _were the one who did something wrong. What if I had walked in on him when he was kissing the girl he liked for the first time. Or boy he liked?

Edward all of a sudden got extremely angry, he looked as if he should have smoke coming out of his nose. Emma reached over to touch my hand then she sent Edward a meaningful look and shook her head. I, of course, had no idea as to what was going on.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Dr Cullen said then picked up his burger to bite out of it but his beeper went off. He put his burger down then picked up the small black device. "It's the hospital. I'm sure they need me to go down there."

Dr. Cullen gave the boys a smug look that I didn't quite understand before he left the table, and claimed he would buy supper at work.

It was silent for a minute until Emmalie shrugged then bit into her burger. That was such an Emmalie thing to do.

**Emmalie's POV **

"Hey why don't we go to a movie or something after supper?" Alice suggested.

"Or we could do something that doesn't make me want to gag..." I rolled my eyes taking another biite of my buger. Connor kicked my ankle lightly then whispered 'Be Nice' thinking that no one else could hear.

"Believe me this _is _me being nice." I said, trying to hide the smile that flirted at my lips when he chuckled at me.

"Well, Emma, what would say would be a non-gag-worthy activity?" Edward asked between bites of his burger. He didn't look to be enjoying himself very much.

"Uhm," I thought, taking time to bite into my burger then chewed slowly, buying time. I swallowed then took a drink of my water. "Football!" I exclaimed. I hadn't played that in a while.

"Really?" Emmett asked. Like he was surprised that I suggested it. "Football? That's a great idea."

"I thought so." I smiled. "So, I can kick your but." I said as I threw a french fry at him.

"Kick my but?" He laughed flexing. "I'm pretty sure I'd bust you up kid."

"If you could catch me." I shrugged taking another bite of my burger.

Before I knew it dinner was over and we were dividing into two teams for football. I was on a team with Emmett, Rosalie and Connor. We were playing against Alice, Edward, Nessie and Jasper.

"Connor, can you go and grab my sweater from the living room?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure no problem." He said jogging back towards the house.

I quickly looked at Rose and Emmett so I could tell them something. "I'm going to try to keep my shield around us so they don't know exactly what we're going to do but they still have the advantage of Alice and Edward knowing what there team mates are going to be doing so we have to try and be unpredictable." I whispered, before Connor came back with my sweater.

"Good plan." Emmett smiled.

"So who's playing what?" Connor asked after holding my sweater out for me.

"Emma can be our runnerback, I'll be defense with Rose and you and be the quarterback." Emmett decided, I was all good with that.

The game went on and my team was, to Edward and Alice's surprise winning. It was tiresome though, me having to keep my shield up that long. So by the end of the night I was unbelievably tired. The great thing though was that Connor and Emmett were really getting along well. I knew that if Emmett started getting along with Connor then Jasper would soon warm up to him and who cared what Edward thought? I decided to call it a night after the game and went upstairs to change into some pajama's. Connor came upstairs with me, he was going to change in the room and I was opting for the bathroom.

"That was fun, I like your family." He smiled as he went through his duffel bag. I looked at what he had packed, some t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans and two pairs of pajama's. He pulled out both pajama bottoms and threw one over to me. He knew they were my favorite. Whenever I stayed at his house or he stayed at mine I always wore his pajama pants. I'm absolutely positive I have more than one pair at my house as it is but the one's he lent to me always smelt like really good cologne. I loved every pair of his plaid pajama bottoms though, they were much comfier than any pair of girls pajama's that I've ever owned.

"Thank you." I smiled, grabbing a white tank top and walking to the bathroom to throw on the red plaid pants and the white tank top I was wearing to bed. I pulled my long hair into a floppy bun at the back of my head then walked out of the bathroom as Connor was pulling on a white tee-shirt. I tried not to stare at his abs for too long.

"Emma?" Edward knocked at the door. "Are you decent?"

"No, Connor's in here but I'm butt naked." I said sarcastically. Edward opened the door cautiously then peeked in through the crack.

"Where's Connor sleeping tonight?" He asked. I pointed to the couch in this room but Edward shook his head. "Unless you're planning on sleeping on the couch downstairs then he can sleep in the room at the other end of the hall." He said referring to Emmett and Roslaie's room.

"Edward," I huffed. "He's sleeping in here." I rolled my eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

He was about to protest when Emmett came into the room. "Alice wants to talk to you Emma." He informed me.

"I'll be right back." I told Connor nicely then gave Edward a harsh look. I walked down the hall quietly then knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" She sang. I took a deep breathe then walked in.

"Hi, Emmett said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that you and Connor can go out tomorrow for dinner than we can all meet up at the movies, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great." I lied, I really just wanted to go hang out with Connor."And... thanks." I said, looking up so she'd know I meant it.

"For what?" She asked.

"Connor, getting him here and everything. It was really great." I smiled.

"It wasn't me, it was all Rose. Her plan, she did everything." Alice shrugged.

"Night Al-" I paused for a second. "Aunt Alice." I left the room quickly. I guess that meant I would have to thank Rose sooner or later. I quietly walked down the hall until I heard voices coming from the room. I was about to book it to save Connor but no one sounded harsh in any way.

"So...Connor." Edward started. "How long are you staying?"

"I have to be back in a few days." I heard him say. He was getting the boys to cover for him and he was going to meet them at Edmonton mall in two days. I hated the fact that he only got to stay for three days but it was better than nothing.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe you can come back with Emma and Nessie the next time they visit." Emmett said.

"That'd be fun." Connor replied politely as he finished up his meal.

The rest of their conversation was a blur. I knew this was a bad idea from the start but Emmett's words wouldn't stop going through my mind. He thought there was going to be a next time...

**A/N- So any thoughts? Or is there anyone who is still reading this? Again, I'm sorry about the long time of no updates but I'm going to try to get back on schedule. :)**


	13. IPhone

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who is still reading. I think you guys are really going to like this chapter (:**

**Emmalie's POV**

With Connor there the time passed fast. It was time for him to leave before I could blink and when we were saying goodbye at the airport I nearly broke down.

"I'll see you soon Emmalie." He whispered giving me a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'll miss you." I whispered back, kissing his cheek before letting go. I couldn't believe he had to go back already. But I guess I understood why he didn't want to be caught gone. The principal was a real bitch.

"I'll miss you too." He waved as he walked up to security. Then he was gone. Just like that. I wouldn't see him again until I got back to Forks and today was only day thirteen. Almost half way done, then I'd get to go home and pretend like this never even happened.

"Emma? You alright?" Edward asked from behind me when he finally approached.

"I'm fine, let's just go." I tried to inject a little bit of rudeness into my voice so he wouldn't think I was about to cry but it failed miserably and made me sound like a baby.

"You'll see him again in two weeks." Rose reminded me but for some reason two weeks seemed to be a very long time away.

I walked out of the airport and towards the red convertible Rose drove us here in. Nessie waited in the car, she said she sucked with goodbyes but really she just wanted to give me and Connor time to say goodbye. Well, not goodbye, see you later.

I sat staring at the off-white walls in Edward's room. Every second seemed to pass by like an hour, taunting me, slowing down at my expense. Fifteen more days until I get to go home, fifteen more days until this twisted turned upside down life goes back to normal. Fifteen days seemed like a very long time.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hey, so, I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight, you know, get Emma out of the house for a bit?" I asked Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose as I sat down on the couch. Emma had been sitting in that damned room since Connor left yesterday afternoon, not even sleeping. I don't think she slept a second of the night last night!

"We're actually going hunting tonight but why don't you ask the boys?" Aunt Rose replied , giving a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." I replied getting up then walking upstairs to Emmett's room where Jasper, Edward and Emmett were all talking about god knows what. I hesitated at the door before I knocked. Not wanting to invade on there hushed conversation. Words were being hissed so fast I could barely put together a sentence but I didn't want to be caught hovering so I tapped lightly on the thick wooden door and waited the whole second it took for someone to open the door.

"Hey dad," I started looking around the clean golden room. It was really nice but also really obvious that my aunts decorated it. Either that or Nanny Esme attacked it when they moved in. There was no arguing its elegancy and that just wasn't Uncle Em.

"Come on in kid!" Uncle Emmett boomed from the couch in the corner of the room. I walked in hesitantly, like asked but stood by the door as dad walked back to sit on the bed.

"So, I was thinking that maybe, since Emma seems to get along well with you guys-" Uncle Emmett interrupted with a loud snort.

"You mean me right? And maybe Jazz here too. Edward..." He looked at him then shrugged. "not so much." Dad grumbled a sarcastic thanks but I decided to move on.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go out somewhere tonight, in an effort to, you know, cheer her up or something?" It should of been a statement but it came out as more of a question.

"I don't see why not." Uncle Jazz replied thoughtfully. "Maybe Emmett should pick the place though; she does seem to favour him over anybody else."

"Not favour," I contemplated, in dad's sake. "just... relates. Yeah, relates to him better." I decided.

"Well, we know she likes the arcade so that's always an option, or maybe a party?" Uncle Emmett suggested.

"Oh! Emma always went to those with the football team back home. I went to them sometimes but only to dance, it's no use drinking punch that tastes like crap when no matter how many drinks you have, you can still taste it." I explained, tactfully avoiding the liquor part but still getting my point across.

"You don't get effected by that stuff?" Dad asked, again avoiding the word altogether.

"I'm not as human as I'm supposed to be. Emma has a lot more human traits then me, she's faster and her reactions are just as fast as normal vampires but she can't stand even the thought of blood and she can still get hurt or get sick. I, on the other hand, have never had even a cold and have never had the smallest beginning of a scratch. But I'm not as fast as Emma is." I explained, I figured it was the least I could do, tell them all about Emma and I. How different or the same we were to them.

"Emma can get hurt?" Dad asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, she has had quite the load of broken bones but that's just her, she'll do anything that looks fun without thinking of the danger in it. She's also quite the klutz."

"And Charlie let's her play football with all those boys? That doesn't seem very safe." He scoffed.

"Uhm, dad, I'm pretty sure Emma is perfectly capable of handling herself." I laughed.

"Really though, have you met the girl?" Jasper asked laughing. "I don't think anyone could hurt her if they tried."

"Oh, and I don't sparkle. Emma doesn't either, we well, we glow I guess. Not in the shiny way, more in the just spent a weekend at the spa way." I added. When it was sunny we still had to go to school. That wasn't an excuse for any non-vampire.

"Glow? That's interesting." Dad said thoughtfully.

"What's interesting?" Emma asked from the door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh… that Uncle Emmett wants to take us to a teen's club on Main Street so we can do some dancing. Totally casual though, so no dressing up." I smiled.

"Really, uncle Buff, a teen's club?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Why would I agree to that?"

"Because it will be really fun." I smiled big trying to convince.

"And you can meet lots of new people." Uncle Jazz put it.

"The d.j's real cool." Uncle Emmett added trying to sound excited.

"And I'm not going." Edward huffed.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but Edward convinced me. Let's go." Emma smiled then left to her room down the hall to get some real clothes on. Everyone else just looked at Dad like he was a nut. He may be, but he knew how to keep Emma happy…

"You have got to be kidding me! You call that fun?" Emma questioned as we left the club. "I call it torture…" Emma huffed as she walked towards the jeep.

She was acting just like mom… speaking of. "Oh, shoot, I forgot my purse inside. Do you think you could both go in and grab it?" I asked sweetly shrugging and looked up at them.

"No problem." They both nodded then headed back towards the building. "Emma?" I asked grabbing her arm so she would look back at me.

"What?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows at my urgency.

"When was the last time you called mom?" I asked knowing it hadn't been for days…

**Edward's POV**

The girls and Carlisle were gone hunting, the boys and my daughters were gone to the teen's club and I was stuck at home. Just waiting for them to get home, I didn't know how I felt leaving Emmett in charge of Emma and Nessie for the night. He could barely be responsible for himself, let alone two teenage girls.

I knew Emma would be fine, I had already learned that she could take care of herself. Or rather was yelled that she could take care of herself in my face. Nessie could take care of herself too, but she seemed more dependent. Not on many people, mostly just on Emma, like Emma was older in a way. A way I didn't quite understand yet, I thought I would learn everything about her quickly then I would start to get to know her and we would become quick friends.

It didn't help like that.

It happened just the way Emma wanted it to happen. She manipulated everything around this house so she could make things around her go the way she wanted. We couldn't do anything about it because everyone, even Rosalie though she wouldn't admit it, wanted Emma to feel comfortable.

Too bad she never would.

So, I sat by myself in an empty house in order to keep Emma comfortable. She was going to have to get used to me in her own time. Apparently two weeks wasn't long enough. I leaned back on the couch a little further and rolled my eyes at Emma's attitude towards me.

I closed my eyes to wait for them to get back, I may not be able to sleep but resting was always relaxing. Distressing, if you will.

_Every memory comes on,  
When I hear that old song  
That we used to sing  
With the words all wrong_

_I remember the faces  
And familiar places  
And I sing along but  
Acadia is gone_

I looked around for the noise, a song I hadn't heard before rang throughout the house loudly. I looked from side to side then followed the noise towards my room.

_Every memory comes on,  
When I hear that old song  
That we used to sing  
With the words all wrong_

_I remember the faces  
And familiar places  
And I sing along but  
Acadia is gone_

My bed was ringing? I looked over to see a black IPhone ringing on my bed. Singing something by that band Emma liked so much. I picked it up to see who was calling Emma at this time of night. It stopped though. I threw it back on the bed and started to walk out of the room.

_Every memory comes on,  
When I hear that old song  
That we used to sing  
With the words all wrong_

_I remember the faces  
And familiar places  
And I sing along but  
Acadia is gone_

It just started up again. This person really wasn't going to give up. I walked back over to the bed and picked the phone up again. The caller I.D just said 'Home'.

I figured that I better pick it up seeing how it was only Charlie. But I cleared my throat and deepened my voice just in case.

"Hello?" I asked once I finally realized that you have to touch the green square that said 'Home'.

"Uh… hi?" A female voice said at the other line, she sounded confused.

"Yes?" I asked after a few seconds of silence at the other end, in the same kind of voice I used to say hello.

"Is Emma there?" The lady on the other line asked.

"No, she went to a teen's club under the supervision of a few uh… adults." I explained, trying to imagine Emmett as a mature adult.

"Oh. Did she forget her phone? I was looking to talk to her…" The person on the other line said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, she did. She'll be back soon." I said calmly into the phone, keeping my voice in the strange deep older tone.

"Oh? Well, she hasn't called me lately; may I ask why you have her phone?" She asked a little defensively. Who was this person to ask me why I had my daughters phone.

"Well, she's been staying with me while Char-" I started calmly.

"Staying with you! Who is this?" The lady yelled at the other end.

"Who is this?" I yelled back trying to keep my voice disguised.

"This is her mother!" My mouth dropped opened and I didn't know what to do. My voice dropped to its normal tone.

"Bella?"

**A/N- What do you think? I hope you like it. Leave me a comment in the reviews to tell me what you think. And I'm starting up the previews again next chapter which I'm hoping to have down for Sunday or Monday. Have a good Easter. (:**


	14. That's what she said

**A/N- I knew you guys would like that last chapter. Here's the next one, hope you like it.**

**Isabella's POV (:**

I'm not going to lie, I was worried. I tried to be a cool mom most of the time, let a lot of things slide. When Emma sneaks out, how in the hell she does it without me hearing is beyond me, I usually didn't go too hard on her. I let her have boys sleep over. I let her stay at Connor's house on school nights, I was pretty easy. But being away from home for a whole month made me nervous.

I really didn't like the lack of calls I had been getting in the first place but when they cut off completely I figured I should probably call, just to check in. That's what I told myself, over and over.

I waited as the phone rang over and over then went to voice mail. Then I panicked. I decided to call again, just to make sure she just wasn't in the bathroom or something.

"Hello?" A deep male voice said on the other line.

"Uh… hi?" I replied pulling my phone away from my ear to check if I had the right number, yep, I called Emma.

"Yes?" He asked, in a voice that clearly wanted to know what I wanted. Who was he?

"Is Emma there?" I asked quizzically. Why was he answering her phone? Had she met a new Canadian boyfriend? No, Connor wouldn't of let that happen. Plus Emma wasn't a dater; she's never had a boyfriend before so why start now?

"No, she went to a teen's club under the supervision of a few uh… adults." He explained, that sounded… mature.

"Oh. Did she forget her phone? I was looking to talk to her…" I told him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, she did. She'll be back soon." He said calmly into the phone.

"Oh? Well, she hasn't called me lately; may I ask why you have her phone?" I tried to sound just as calm and under control even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"Well, she's been staying with me while Char-"

"Staying with you! Who is this?" How was she staying with him while she was on a class trip? What the hell kind of trouble did the kid get in this time?

"Who is this?"He yelled back and since I was in no mood to play games I told him the truth.

"This is her mother!"

"Bella?" He stumbled over the word, his voice was much softer now, with a familiar tone, and that's when I knew who he was. He was my worst nightmare, my constant fear, my least favourite person in the world. He was Edward Cullen and the reason why I cried tear-lessley for hours upon hours for the last fifteen years of my life.

"Edward?" I choked out, why did he have Emma's phone?

"Is that really you?" He asked stunned.

"Why do you have Emma's phone?" It was silent for a minute and I almost thought he hung up until I heard a soft sigh of relief.

"Why are you calling Emma's phone?" He whispered like he couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me?" I tried to act as offended as possible but I was just too shocked.

"They told me you were d-dead." He struggled to put all the words into a sentence.

"Who?" I asked surprised. He took a minute to answer like he was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Nessie and Emma." That's when I freaked. I didn't even know if it was really Edward but the fact that he knew about the girls meant something was up.

"Are they there? Are they okay? Is anything wrong? Did anything happen? I will happily tear you apart if you hurt a single hair on either of their heads!" I rambled.

"They're fine, everything is fine. Completely under control." He responded in a soothing voice as if he were calming me down, if I didn't despise him so much it would've worked.

"When did they get there?" I asked trying to be calm but get as many details as I could.

"Two weeks ago. They said that Charlie had to go away for his job and they didn't have anywhere to stay so they thought they'd come find us." Edward explained, this seemed unreal but I felt alive, like I could run all the way there just to save them from getting hurt.

"They're supposed to be on a trip to Canada with their school!" I responded frantically.

"They told us school was out because of swine flu." He seemed to be able to remain calm through the whole conversation, even though I was completely freaking out.

"They- Nessie always wanted to… meet you." I tried. Having no idea how to explain it. When Nessie went to Emma about something Emma couldn't say no, she was always trying to protect Nessie, teach her in a way. It was quiet for a really long time, I was about to tell him I would go up and get them tonight then bring them home but he beat me to it.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He asked in a soft regretful voice. I felt my eye start to sting, like I would cry if I had tears to shed. I thought of Nessie and Emma, how mature they were, they could handle themselves for tonight, I could call back and talk to one of them. But talking to him… that didn't seem like a plausible answer to any of this.

"I… I didn't want them to get hurt." I whispered before hanging up the phone and breaking out into tearless sobs.

**Emma POV**

"We just have to get to my phone before she-" I looked up to see Edward waiting at the door, with my IPhone in his hand. "Uh-Oh…"

Why was it that the couch wasn't as soft and comfortable as it was yesterday, or even earlier today? Why did it lose its homey feel to it, now I just felt like throwing up. We had sat in silence while Edward paced across the living room, back and forth in front of us, not telling us what was going on. He had tried to form words lots of times but just ended up pacing again, he didn't know what to say, that made two of us.

"Why-" He started sighing and sitting on the loveseat across from the four of us, the same place Nessie and I sat to tell him he had two twin daughters.

"Didn't we tell you?" I finished for him. "Because she hates you and we didn't want to hurt her…" I told him truthfully, man, did that ever feel good to get off my chest.

"That explains your feelings towards me…" Edward whispered, letting his sentence hang in the air. "You girls are still in so much trouble."

"I care so much." I whispered rolling my eyes and falling back into the sofa.

"I know this won't change anything but I really wanted to meet you and mom wouldn't let us so I convinced Emma to come here instead of the school trip. I just didn't want to live forever knowing you were out there but never having the chance to meet you… I just wanted to know who my father was." Nessie said, a silent tear falling slowly down her cheek. She was _good! _

"Wait, slow down here, what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked, him and Jasper had been left in the dark while Edward was pacing.

"Bella." Edward stated, trying to calm his voice. "She's alive."

Emmett and Jaspers mouths hung open as they looked between Nessie, I and Edward. Jasper settled on Edward but Emmett settled on staring at me, open mouthed, shocked as hell.

"You little shit!" He yelled sounding on the verge of laughter. "Bella's alive!" It was silent for another moment. "When the hell are we leaving to get her?" He asked as if it were the obvious reaction.

"To get who?" Alice asked racing in the door, she must've heard us because she seemed sceptical. The rest of the Cullen's filed in through the door and looked at us.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted, not seeing why everyone was so shocked and confused. "She's alive!" He shouted, jumping up off the couch.

"Bella's alive?" Alice asked mouth dropping in shock.

"Well…" I started; since we were letting truths out here I might as well tell them. "Not… technically."

"She's a zombie?" Emmett asked, eyebrows scrunched.

"She's a vampire you dipshit!" Rose yelled, now who had the potty mouth?

Everyone just looked at me, it made me uncomfortable so I got up off the couch and shrugged. "What? I came out of the womb hungry…" I flashed my bright white smile then walked to the kitchen; everyone scurried to follow me, like I was the bearer of life and death, or held the key to life.

"You… you _bit _her?" Edward asked, a little angry, what the hell was he angry about, I thought he said he still loved her.

"Someone had to, you weren't going to do it, all the rest of you dumbasses ran away and Nessie isn't venomous. She would've of died." I said shrugging again and walking to the fridge to get some pudding.

"Why was she dying?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Have you ever seen two baby half-vampires rip their way out of a uterus and out through the stomach?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I took a bite of pudding. "Yeah… not pretty." I rolled my eyes then looked at the ground, realizing now that my life was never going to be the same just because of this stupid road trip.

"Are you… are you mad?" I asked, looking specifically at Uncle Buff, I didn't want him to hate me. Everyone was quite for a minute, tense air filled the room. I got that feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen. I thought of all the things that could be worse than this. I could be terminally ill, or worse, Nessie could be terminally ill. Or, even worse than that… _I _could be pregnant with two twin half-vampire girls then have my soul mate leave me in the middle of the woods. So, I didn't have it as bad as mom, that's a plus.

"I want to hear the truth… all of it." Uncle Buff said after a minute. "And I want you to call Bella and make sure she knows you're okay and that Edward wasn't trying to give her a heart attack."

"Too late for that." I mumbled, knowing mom was already dead.

"Not the time for sarcasm babe." Nessie whispered back, I really couldn't help myself. I was exhausted all the time from trying to keep my shield up and I couldn't get rid of my head aches so as I reached for Nessie's phone I let it down for once. It's not like I had anything to hide.

I took the small pink phone and slid it up to punch in the number; it was probably smarter to not call on my phone, seeing as Edward had just talked to her on it.

"Hey! It extends!" Emmett said excitedly. I smiled to myself '_That's what she said. _Edward snorted loudly and I looked over at him. I thought for a second and he tapped his temple. _Oh shit!_ I quickly wrapped my shield around my mind then looked up and smiled innocently.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked trying to act sweet and innocent to soften the blow.

"You are in so much _shit _it isn't even funny missy. I'm coming to get you and I promise there will be no TV. no computer, no football, no friends, no phone, no iPod and no Connor!" She yelled.

"Jeez, relax mom, you're going to pop an artery. I'm fine, Nessie's fine, everything is fine." I said calmly. She took a minute to breathe in and out a few times. I looked around at everybody then looked at Nessie's pleading eyes. She touched my hand and showed me how mom would come get us and we would never see them again.

"Okay." She started again, much calmer this time, trying her best to not get angry. "Where do they live? I'll come get you guys." She said, as if that would make everything better, sure I didn't like Edward but I couldn't just leave now, never getting to spend some time talking to Uncle Buff. I mean, we've talked, but I want to know what happened, from someone who liked both of the people and who isn't going to defend either of them. I looked around the room at all the faces then pulled the speaker away from my mouth.

"Excuse me for a minute." I smiled around the room then ran out the door and down the street before anyone could follow me; the advantage of being fast.

"Emma?" Mom asked after a few seconds of silence on my part.

"You can't come." I told her plain and simple. "Nessie and I can drive ourselves home in two weeks when the rest of the school gets back. You can call and check up on us as much as you want but you can't come here."

"Emma! I'm coming to get you and your sister now. Give me the address." She tried using her stern voice that never worked on me.

"Mom. You. Can't. Come." I was talking as if she was two years old and I had to explain something to her. "I can take care of myself and my sister until we get back home but you sure as hell are not coming up here to get us. We're not six, we're fifteen and a lot more mature than any thirty year old I know. We will be fine." She was quite for half a minute and I thought of everything I could say to stop her from coming up here. The main reason, she'll forgive him, I know she will. When she finds out he still loves her and why he left she go flying back without a second thought, leaving everything Nessie and I grew up with in Forks while we pack up and move here. Everything forgotten, our house, our school, our friends… Connor. Gramps will join her of course but the wolves won't and Nessie won't stick up for herself like I will.

"Emma…" She started hesitantly. "Will you promise me something?" She asked, just as cautious.

"Promise you what?"

"That, in two weeks and two days you'll be sleeping in your own bed, in your own room with Nessie across the hall." She whispered into the speaker, I could tell that she wasn't sure what I'd think. She honestly thought I might like it better here than home?

"I, um, how do I put this nicely? I… I hate Edward Cullen's guts." I nodded, that was nice enough, not like he could hear me anyway.

"You what?"

"I hate him. He's an idiot and a jerk and a two faced man whore so I'd rather not associate myself with him. Nessie is more forgiving and, well, nicer but I just hate him." I explained, not trying to put anything nicely anymore. It really didn't matter to me, he may act nice but I just couldn't stand him.

"Is he being mean to you?" Mom asked worried.

"Of course not! He's being all gentle-man-like but I know how much he really cares. I know how capable he is of packing up and moving on." She, of all people, would understand what I was talking about. She knew what an asshole he really was, he left my mom, in the middle of the woods, lost and broken-hearted.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge him from previous knowledge. Give him a fair chance, you know?" Mom used her 'mom' voice, trying to teach me to treat people fairly. I just snorted, yeah… right.

"Like that'll happen." I rolled my eyes, even though she wasn't here to see, she knew I was rolling my eyes right now.

"Emma, just give him a chance… he's your father."

"He is _not _my father." I growled into the phone, I hated when people said that, he had nothing to do with my upbringing. He was an asshole who left before I was born. He hurt my mom and I wasn't going to forgive him so easy.

"Emma…" Mom sighed. "Don't let my past affect your future."

"It doesn't matter what I do mom, your past will always affect my future, your past is the reason why I'm here. Well, that and lack of birth control." I smiled, mom laughed a little and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh Emma…" Mom sighed again then got a sudden thought. "In all seriousness though, you've been taking yours, right?"

"Yes mom, every night at 8:15." I shook my head at her worried tone; she was completely insane with worry about all this.

"Good." It was silent for another minute. "I'll call you back in the morning. You should go to bed though. Night, I love and miss you and your sister so much!" It was only nine here but it was ten there. I wasn't going to tell her that though, she'd get a hint at where we were.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you."

"Emma? You're so not off the hook." Mom laughed, I figured she might've forgotten about that.

"I know." I smiled, my punishment would be epic, I had a feeling that sneaking out would become a big part of my life next month. "Oh and mom?" I stopped her from hanging up the phone.

"Yeah?" Mom asked right before she was about to hang up.

"I promise."

**A/N- Happy Easter! Hope you guys all had a great weekend. And I hope you like the update! It's a little longer than usual but that's fine. Oh and previews are starting back up :)**


	15. One sneaky Fellow

**A/N- Here you have it. Chapter 15. (: **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Emmalie's POV**

There it was. The phone call that ended it all. The one where they agreed to put the past behind them, to forget all that happened and talk. They had said things like 'For the kids' or 'It's what's best'.

Really it wasn't for us at all, it was for them. We didn't care whether or not they talked, well, I didn't Nessie might. But she was perfectly happy with them not talking. _I _was perfectly happy with them not talking.

Maybe I was over reacting, it technically wasn't a makeup, they hadn't said apologies and forgiveness. It was just a part time agreement. The only problem?

If Edward played his cards right it may not be so part time. And that's what scared me. I mean, I could deal with the Cullen's in my life, even Edward but moving up here? Yeah, not happening. I wasn't going to move away from everyone that was there for me through thick and thin just to make my parents happy. I did a lot to make my mother happy and with what Edward did I wasn't too keen on going overboard just to make him happy. After all, he wasn't exactly the bearer of all happiness when he dumped mom in the woods.

Not saying I wouldn't do simple things they wanted me to, like visit at Christmas but like hell was I moving all the way up here. I was going to have to give up enough after school was over and looking at the vampire that had to go get a human pregnant everyday isn't going to help.

I was going to have to go to a different high school every four years and if I didn't I would have to just not go to school. Like mom, but what else was I going to do with my time? How else was I going to make friends, play sports and have an actual life?

Nothing good could come out of being half vampire. What, having cool powers? What's so cool about a shield when the only thing you can protect yourself from is vampires with powers? It's useless in the real world. Nessie couldn't have a human boyfriend even if she wanted to because she might accidently show them her thoughts without thinking. It just sucks for everyone involved. Sometimes I just wish I was 100% human.

I was lying in bed, completely restless. I could hear Edward and mom on the phone, talking about the do's and don'ts of parenting. It was weird, mom couching Edward like this. It was only two more weeks before I would be gone. I was half way through and-

Shit! Two weeks have passed! That meant… Jake and Seth. Damn it! I forgot to tell them mom knew. I opened the door slowly, making no noise as I walked down the hall and turned towards the stairs. My phone was still in the kitchen where Edward had it, I needed to grab it and call them.

I saw Edward standing in the foyer facing the opposite way from the stairs so I carefully sat down knowing I couldn't get passed him without him seeing. I waited until something happened or maybe he walked away so I could get into the kitchen without being noticed.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and tugged on his odd coloured hair.

"I thought I was-" He started to say before mom cut in on the other line.

"I don't care what you thought! We decided to talk to set a good example for the girls… for Emma so-"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" I asked, letting my presence be known as Edward whirled around to look at me.

"And she's there." Mom sighed on the other line of the phone.

"How in the- when did you get there?"He asked looking around the house as if an answer was laying around somewhere.

"About ten seconds ago." I smiled getting up to walk to the kitchen. I looked around and swiped my phone off the counter as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I pushed past Edward as I walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"I thought you were sleeping!" He yelled after me.

"You thought wrong… again." I yelled back, knowing every other vampire in this house stopped what they were doing to listen in as I slammed the door shut. I waited a good ten seconds until they realized nothing else was going to happen to devise a plan.

I ran over to my bag and carefully pulled out my prank box only to find a smaller metal box with an elastic wrapped around it. I slowly unwrapped the rubber band from the box and pushed the cover off of it. Inside was a long piece of fishing line, and a tape recorder. I didn't need the tape recorder right now because I didn't really care if Edward knew I was gone, it was the getting out without him noticing that was problematic.

I placed the box back in my suitcase after removing the fishing line and taking the elastic. I tied the line around the elastic and wrapped the elastic around a small part of the window that would be out of sight when it was closed. I let the fishing line fall to the ground below the window.

Figuring I had a few more minutes before he went to check on Nessie and I like he did every night I walked carefully towards the stereo system then hit the power button, throwing in an Elvis record and letting it play for half a minute before making my way back to the window.

Sneaking out is something I am particularly skilled at. Not saying I was bad-ass or anything, I just had lots of experience with sneaking out and vampires in hearing zone. All I had to do was get out the window and off the property without anyone noticing. I mean, they would probably hear me running down the road, or rather down the woods beside the road but I would be out of hearing zone before the could determine whether or not it was me. I figured I could run a good few miles then jog a few more before finding a nice spot to call Seth and Jake at. It's not like I got tired easily anyway.

I slowly lowered my feet out the window and clung to the frame with both hands. Letting go with one hand and holding tightly with the other I grabbed the window and pushed it as close to the window sill as I could with my hand still there. I used both hands to manouver to the far side of the window, the side that wasn't opened and let go with one hand again to close the window lightly. Enough that a draft wouldn't get in but not enough that I could pull it open from the outside.

Then, I let myself drop gracefully and soundlessly to the ground. I looked around and only stepped on the place with no leaves or sticks. Fortunately there wasn't any snow on the ground that my tracks would be left. But most of the grass was soggy and wet so I had to stick with either gravel or pavement. Not my choice of soundless moving. I broke into a run as soon as I hit the driveway and didn't stop until I was almost out of town. Vampire speed... I guess I was glad to have it. Maybe being 100% human wouldn't be all that great, all it's kicked up to be.

**Edwards POV**

"Has Emma been sleeping? She doesn't sleep very well when she's not home. Sometimes not at all." Bella was worried, I got that, I was just trying to assure her that everything was really fine, all good, no problems whatsoever but would it kill her to have a little faith?

"She's been sleeping like a rock. Well, sometimes, she sleeps better with a lullaby." I smiled, Bella was the same way; she always slept better when I sang to her. It was silent for a minute; I didn't know what to say, all of this would be so much better if she would've had just told me. Without thinking I spilled my thoughts into the tiny speaker. "Why couldn't you of just told me?" I whispered.

"Told you? Hmm, what a great idea…" She started off sarcastically then got angrier by the word. "Oh wait, that's right. I didn't have your number, you know, because you dropped off the face of the planet with no warning!" She finished off then mumbled "Jerk" as if I wouldn't hear it.

"I thought I was-"

"I don't care what you thought! We decided to talk to set a good example for the girls… for Emma so-"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" I looked behind me to see Emma sitting on the last step of the stairs with her eyebrows raised.

"And she's there." Bella sighed, as if she knew this would happen.

"How in the- when did you get there?" I asked her looking all around, trying to see how she got there without me seeing, or hearing.

"About ten seconds ago." She smiled then got up and headed to the kitchen. I heard the tap going as she filled a cup with water then walked back up the stairs.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I yelled after her, knowing there was no need to yell as she could hear me perfectly well.

"You thought wrong… again." Emma yelled back as my bedroom door slammed shut, I sighed. She loathes me.

"She hates you." Bella stated bluntly. _Yeah, because I didn't know that already._

"She's not the only one, it seems." I thought out loud, this time I really did mean to say it though.

"Is that so? I wonder how anyone could hate Edward Cullen. Hmm?" Bella said in her sarcastic tone, what I wouldn't give to hear her say that to my face, no matter how rude it was, just to have her here, to make everything better.

"No fighting, remember?" I reminded lightly, trying to veer clear of this particular subject, I knew I screwed up and I deserved to be reminded of that every second of all of eternity but right now, now that I knew Bella was alive and she would actually talk to me, I just wanted to forget.

"You should go check on her." Bella whispered, breaking the silence and scattering my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Emma, you should go check on her. Let her know you care. We'll talk in the morning." She sighed. "Tell her I love her and miss her very much."

"I will." I told her walking up the stairs and towards my room. "Bye Bella."

"Bye… Edward."

**A/N- I'm going to try and update twice next week. Try being the key word! Thanks for reading. (:**


	16. Sisters

**A/N- Hey guys. I have something important to say. I'm seriously considering putting this story up for adoption. I don't know if I can keep up with it anymore. I haven't been doing that good of a job lately. I'll try to get back on track. I don't know yet… Here's the next chapter though. **

**Edward's POV**

Music started to blast out of the speakers in my bedroom. What was she trying to do, blow her ear drums? She would be deaf by the time she was twenty if she kept that up. But no one really knows why Emma does anything, why would she start making sense now? On the bright side, at least she had good taste.

"Emma, you have to turn it down your sister is trying to-" I stopped when I swung the door open and no one was on the other side. I looked everywhere in the room. I figured she must have slipped into the bathroom. I didn't want to invade her privacy but something inside of me made me walk to the door and give a light tap. She wouldn't mind.

I knocked on the door lightly, being comforted by the fact that the light shone through the small space between the door and the hardwood. When no one answered I knocked a little louder.

"Emma?" I asked listening through the door, nothing but silence. "Emma? Are you in there?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my tone. I knocked louder but no one answered again. "Emma! If you don't open this door I'm going to break it!" I shouted over the music. That alerted everyone, that wasn't sleeping, in the house. Emmett was there before I could even think of my next move.

I decided to stick with my guns and pull the door only hard enough to break it off the frame. It made an ear-splitting crack but I threw it over my shoulder, Emmett catching it before it could hit the ground, then ran into the bathroom.

Nothing.

No one was even in there. Where in the hell was my daughter?

"_Emma!_"

**Emmalie's POV**

"She knows." I said into the phone once I heard the other line click on.

"What?" Jake asked groggily on the other end, I heard him sit up in his bed. "Emma? Is that you?"

"Yes." I responded in the same voice. "She knows."

"Who knows what?" He asked confused and tired.

"Mom knows. She knows were here and she knows that Edwards here too. She's been talking to him on the phone. I don't really know what about, just us I guess, Nessie and I, I mean. "

"It's alright, just calm down. She'll cool down by the time you guys get back. Are you on your way now? Seth and I were going to leave tomorrow; we could meet you guys somewhere." Jake said soothingly.

"What? No, we're not leaving Jake. We're staying for another two weeks remember?" I explained.

"Wait. Bella's not making you come home. Is she going to see you? What's going on then?" I could hear him get up out of bed and move around, probably to the kitchen.

"She said she's okay with it, kind of. Us staying here doesn't seem to be a problem with her. Well, it was but now, not so much." I tried to make sense of it myself as I told him. He was pouring something... a drink maybe?

"Are you okay with that? I mean, that's good... right?" He asked, taking a big gulp, yeah, definitely a drink.

"What? No. If she's okay with us staying here that means she doesn't hate Edward as much as she'd like to and that means we can't avoid him anymore. It'll be an elephant in the room if we try... it means that I'm not going to be able to just forget that this trip ever happened." It means there's going to be a next time.

"Emma, if you don't want to see your dad then-"

"He is _not _my dad!" I shouted. I knew he was biologically my father but he didn't get to be 'dad' for me. Not after missing the first fifteen years of my life.

"Ok... if you don't want to see _Edward _anymore, then no one is going to make you." Jake said kindly, "No one _could _make you." He added, huffing at my stubbornness. He knew I wouldn't ever do something unless I wanted to, or at least decided to.

"Promise?" I asked, it wouldn't be much, just Jake's word, but I knew he would never let anyone make me come back to visit the Cullen's unless I wanted to. _Fat chance. _Well, except Uncle Buff.

"I promise. Now, stop worrying and get some sleep. Or at least try to."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled into the phone, it was good to get some reassurance from someone that I loved. Loved like a brother that is.

"Oh... and um, do you think you could get Nessie to call me? I haven't heard from her in a while." Jake added, embarrassed.

"I'll tell her to." I laughed at his awkwardness, it's not like I didn't know he was dating my sister. "Bye."

With the small exchange of farewells he was gone and I was off to head back to the big white house in the middle of nowhere. I ran until I got to the end of the property then I listened for who was up and about. As I made my way through the tree's around the house I could hear Edward and Emmett talking... and Jasper too. A female... two female voices jumped in. Then Carlisle broke in calmly... they were talking about something. Me?

"Where _is _she?" I thought I heard Edward asking, he seemed stressed. As I got closer I heard people telling him I would be fine. It's not like I died or anything. The voices were coming from the living room. I was hoping that the noises they were making would overpower the almost soundless thud I would make when I jumped for the window pain. As I inched closer to the side of the house I started searching for the fishing line. I pulled on it lightly as the window opened just enough so I could squeeze through.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. With six vampires in the house instead of just one but I was still going to try. I mean it's not like they could really _punish_ me for leaving. They knew I didn't exactly want to be here. I pushed my feet off the ground and grabbed the window pane with one hand while using the other one to help me gracefully maneuver myself safety into the house. Vampire strength and speed... they certainly come in handy.

"Are you sure she's gone?" I heard the conversation go on downstairs as I shut the window slightly.

"Yes. I looked all over the room for her. I don't know how she slipped passed me without my noticing." Edward complained. I stood by the door frame and listened to them contemplate what had happened. So, they knew I was gone.

"What if she jumped out of the window?" Alice asked.

"That's something she would do." Rosalie added.

"No." Jasper said firmly. "Well, she would do that but she's smart enough to leave it open for herself. It was shut." I stared down the hall thinking of a way to get myself out of trouble. Not that I cared but I'd much rather skip the lecture from Mr. Know-it-all. I stared blankly at Nessie's door and- _Wait, Nessie! I can go and sleep in there. _If that didn't get me out of trouble at least it would get me out of the lesson until I got some sleep and regained the power of sarcasm.

I slowly walking down the short hallway, taking it step by baby-step. It was painfully slow as I heard them discuss what they should do next. Call the cops?_ Yeah, have fun there. _Call my mom? _Worry her more much? _Go looking for me? _Well, you should probably search the house first. _

Once I got to Nessie's door I opened it, thanking God once again that the Cullen's kept there doors and window's nice and creek-free. Nessie jerked awake when I laid down on the bed.

I put my finger in front of my mouth to signify her having to keep quiet as she grabbed my hand. The thing about us is, even when Nessie doesn't show me anything, we can tell what the other is thinking. We never really told anyone, not even mom, it was just a twin thing. Maybe a half-vampire twin thing?

I tried to tell her about the whole sneaking out thing and now everyone being all mad about it. She did the thing we swore we would always do. Be each others best friends and cover for each other. She silently crawled out of bed and looked at me as I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. After she got that picture in her mind she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard her ask groggily. I knew she must of been thinking of something to shield her mind because Edward responded with the fact that I was missing.

"What?" Nessie asked surprised. No she's not. She's in my room. Sleeping." Then I heard shuffling as she walked over to someone to show them the picture of me in Alice's bed sleeping. Reactions were generally surprised as I heard people rush upstairs and bust open the door. I sat up with a start then put my hand on my heart as if I had no idea what was going on.

"Jeez," I started as if I just woke up. "who died?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at Edward and Emmett standing in the doorway. The others clumped behind them staring in the doorway.

"We thought you were-"

"in Edward's room." Emmett smiled. "But you're not. You're here._ Safe." _Emmett looked at Edward as if trying to tell him to shut up. I knew he knew Edward's accusation would offend me. He just didn't know I knew what the accusation was about.

"Yeah. I went downstairs to get a drink then when I came back upstairs I turned on some music but ran to come see Nessie first. I ended up falling asleep I guess." I rubbed my eyes again then started to get up before realizing I no longer had bed clothes on. So, I figured I would just stay there until I fell asleep or until the coast was clear.

"Well, I'm tired, so if you guys don't mind..." Nessie crawled in the bed beside me and curled up under the covers.

"Oh... yeah. We'll see you girls in the morning." Alice chirped shooing everyone out then shutting the door behind her.

I slowly drifted off thinking about Nessie, saving my ass. I mean, we're close and we barely ever fight but whenever I think about it, everyone thinks I'm the strong one, the one that bails Nessie out whenever she gets herself into trouble but she's always there for me too. I guess I was just lucky... to have a sister like her.


	17. Said then Done

**A/N- Here you have it. Chapter 15. (: **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Edward's POV**

I could cry. I know I would be crying if I were human, despite the fact that Emmett would call me a pussy and Jasper would send stable emotions my way just to help out. I don't think Jasper could even help me out here. They were beautiful, so much like there mother.

The girls were curled up beside each other. Nessie was always so peaceful and reasonable, kind and open-minded. She let other people help her make decisions and included people in her life but Emma was wild and radiant. She made her own choices and decision making sure everyone knew they would have no say in what she was about to do. She was independent and crazy but also brave and immature. Witty and sarcastic to the limit and beyond but she was also protective... if anyone ever tried to hurt her sister I know she would bite back. So maybe she might have an attitude but that makes her well, her. The only problem was her trust issues, she distanced herself from everyone around her... well, except maybe Nessie and Connor.

But now, when she was asleep she looked peaceful, like an angel... a little girl who still needs her parents to help her tie her shoes. Someone who can be vulnerable sometimes and show it.

"Perfect." Emmett whispered from behind me. Lately I had been getting so caught up in my own thoughts I forgot about the people around me. He walked over and patted my back.

"They're so peaceful." I smiled, Nessie moved a little, her hair sprawling out on the pillow, some landing in the messy pile of hair by Emma. You couldn't even tell it apart. Besides the fact that Nessie's hair was straight and seemed to have some highlights in it and Emma's was left wavy with little curls at the ends.

"When she's sleeping she looks like she'd be a sweet innocent girl." Emmett laughed softly. "She just... feisty is all." I nodded in agreement, she wasn't mean to other people, just the ones she didn't like. I was certain that no one that didn't deserve got her bad side at school.

"She doesn't trust me." I decided, sitting on a make-up chair by Alice's mirror.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Emmett joked sarcastically, I don't know how Bella knew when she was born that she deserved that name.

I was sitting trying to read a book of Carlisle's on preventing child sicknesses when I heard the deafening scream. I don't really know when my feet hit the ground but I was in Alice's room before a gasp of air intake cut through the shrill.

"What happ-" I started but saw Emma with her knee's to her chest shuttering out a sob. I wasn't so sure she saw me there but I didn't want to move. I felt like I had to stay as silent and still as I could as to not disturb her. I didn't know if I should ask her if she was alright or not. All of a sudden a dark curly haired figure ran into the room and scooped her up.

"It's alright." Emmett cooed as if she were two. "You're not alone. We're here, we would never leave you Emma."

Why was he saying that to her? What did that even mean?

"You alright?" Emmett asked hugging her tightly like she were his daughter. She took a few deep breathes then looked up at him.

"Yeah." She sniffed and took a few more deep breathes. "I'm fine."

"Want to talk about it?" Emmett's soothing voice broke through the almost silent air. The only other noise being Emma's unsteady breathing.

"I... um" She gasped in a breathe and stifled a sob. "I just- please don't make me be alone." She threw her arms around his neck and cried. What kind of fifteen year old girl dreamed about being left alone by her family?

"Well, how is she now?" Bella's sweet singsong voice asked. She was trying not to seem too concerned about it, I could tell.

"Emmett's talking to her. She seems to be okay now, just a little shaken up." I reassured.

"Wait, what do you mean seems? You haven't talked to her yet?" Bella asked clearly not pleased.

"What I am supposed to do? Tie her up and make her stay? I told you she won't talk to me." I sighed, it was true, granted I hadn't actually tried this time but Emmett got there first.

"Edward, she would have talked to you if it was as bad as you said it was. She just... she needed to talk to someone."

"Well, I just... look, I don't exactly have this dad thing down pat and she's been all emotional lately but trying to be all tough. It's crazy... I think she might be getting sick too, she's really tired and-"

"Edward... she's a teenage girl." She said exactingly. "Emotional, tired, eating a lot do I have to spell it out for you? She's getting her period, I bet she's going to be on her sugar pills in two days tops."

"Oh. Uh, so... what do I do about that? And wait, sugar pills? She's on birth control? Why would she ever need to be on that?" Why would she need that, it better not have anything to do with Connor.

"Because she gets a regular menstrual cycle and I want her to be protected." Bella claimed casually.

"Are you saying she can get pregnant?" I exploded.

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't want to find out, do you?"

"No! So, she can get pregnant but you let Connor stay over at your house... at night?"

"One, don't tell me how to parent my children, I have fifteen years on you thanks, two Emma's too smart for that and three I'm a vampire Edward, I'm pretty sure I would be able to hear and stop anything that would be going on." Bella said sternly. I guess she had a point but I still didn't want her going near him, or any other boy ever again. Nessie too, I hoped that she wasn't doing anything with anybody. I didn't know if my self-control was strong enough for that.

"Well I don't like Connor... he's too-" I struggled with the right word.

"Too what? Too caring? Too in love with our daughter, too what Edward?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Too... too intense." I finished satisfied. "She's only fifteen."

"And she's going to have to move soon. Believe me she's not going to let it get any farther than friends." It may have seemed mean but that comforted me and for some reason I believed her.

"DAD!" I heard Nessie scream from upstairs, it didn't sound too urgent but I still wanted to get up there to see what she needed.

"Bella I have to go, Nessie's up. I'll call you tonight." I smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, talk to you later... Cullen." Then the phone clicked and Bella was gone. I tried not to think about her and busied my mind with Nessie.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly as I walked into the room.

"Where's Emma?" Nessie asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"She's fine, just went out with Emmett. She had a nightmare so he took her to breakfast. Did you want me to take you to get something to eat? We could go to the Smitty's." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." She said while stretching. "I could use some pancakes and juice." She smiled then grabbed the white towels Alice laid out for her at the end of the bed and headed towards the attached bathroom.

"I'll wait downstairs" I called as I walked out of the room and back dowstairs to where I had been sitting and talking to Bella. I looked at my cellphone flashing a new message from Bella.

_Talk to her._

Easier said then done.


	18. Two Words

**A/N- My life got a little less hectic and then I remembered I had this story. I know that it's been a while but I want to see this story through to the end.**

**Emmalie POV**

"Hello." I smiled into the receiver. I couldn't even begin to tell people how much I missed Connor. I know I saw him three days ago but I was used to seeing him everyday.

"Hey Emmalie." I heard Connor say on the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"Not too bad." I said, sitting down on the leather couch. "Miss you like crazy though." I added.

"Awww" Alice, Rosalie and Nessie coursed from the kitchen.

"I miss you too." He said casually, like it was expected. Something happened when he came up here last. He seemed more confident about some things. It was... sexy? I don't know, it was hard to explain. Confidence was an extremely attractive trait, especially on Connor. "So, we get back on a Friday."

"Our movie night." I continued, Connor and I had had a sleepover every Friday night since we were four, the only exceptions was when I went to Florida with Charlie and Nessie to visit Rene when I was six and when he went fishing with his dad for one week every summer. And, of course the last three weeks. Well, except the one that he was here for.

"My house or yours?" Connor asked, breathing out as he sat on something that sounded like a beanbag chair. I could here Tom in the background coming closer and yelling Connor's name.

"Yours. I miss Lanie. And Troy."

"Wow. You're using me for my dog and little brother." Connor laughed. And to the guys who had just walked in the room "Guys, I'm on the phone with Emmalie."

"Oh, how did the trip go?" Alex asked in the background, referring, I was assuming, to the trip he took to visit me.

"Are you guys dating yet?" Tom asked in his overly loud voice.

"Tom!" Connor yelled. "Not cool." I stayed quiet, not sure if I was supposed to pretend not to hear that. The guys seemingly shut up and started moving away.

Tom muttered "I'll take that as a no." Then shuffled out of the room.

"Tell Emma that we were wondering if she was-" Someone started but was cut off by a slamming door as Connor moved around again.

"We have great friends." I laughed into the receiver, pretending not to be bothered by what Tom had said. Not that he said 'Are you guys dating' but the fact that he added the yet. As if he was Nessie. Always saying how we were completely and utterly in love with each other and just didn't know it yet. Sure, Connor was nice, funny, fun to be around and sweet, not to mention attractive . But it was never like that between us. We always sat too close and got too personal, like we were dating, but we were just really good friends. Sometime's, when he leaned in really close to say something, I almost kissed him, but never did. I wouldn't want to ruin things. They were too special and I just didn't want things to change for the worse.

"Truly excellent." He agreed sarcastically, snapping me back to the conversation. "So, I was thinking, before we do movie night Friday, we could go to Terry's Diner, catch up."

"On one condition." I smiled, we went to the diner for supper a lot. Neither of us had to work, I mean, Connor's dad was wealthy, and basically kept Connor's bank stocked to afford whatever it was he needed and I worked Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at the sports store down the highway so we both had money to spare.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"You let me pay this time."

"You know that's not going to happen." He laughed, always a gentleman and taking care of the bill, even when I said I was going to pay. He always managed to get to the bill before I could, insisting he pay for both of us. It's been like that since the first day we went to the diner in sixth grade.

¬ _"I don't think I've ever had a worse day." I shook my head, looking down at my bare knee, revealed from my ripped jeans. First, I slipped on ice coming off of the bus, then I spilled my lunch all over my book bag, successfully ruining my science project and now, I had just __fell down the school stairs, hitting my cheek on the sharp ridge at the bottom of the door, cutting it open._

_"It's okay," Connor said, ripping off one of his sleeves with ease, and wiping some of the blood that was dripping down my face. He sat next to me, scooching us further into the empty alcove at the bottom of the stairs. "we can make it better."_

_I looked at him confused as to what he meant. He held one hand over the cut on my cheek then pushed my long dark hair out of my eyes. I felt like I wanted to cry, not that it hurt, it never hurt, but it was frustrating, not to mention embarrassing, the way people stared as they walked by. "We'll do something fun, to make you forget about it." He smiled, revealing his perfect teeth, straight and white._

_I struggled to get up, pulling my soup stained bag over my shoulder, but Connor grabbed it instead, then helped me up. We walked out the door and got on the first school bus we saw, not the one that stopped near our houses, but that didn't seem to matter at the time. When we were almost at the last stop, we saw a log cabin with a red sign that said TERRY'S in elegant print. We got off at the stop closest to it and walked up to the red door. There was a wood porch and flower pots around the windows that made it seem like a grandmothers house. Inside, everything was ranch style, home like, warm and comforting. All the booths had flower print cushions on the seats and light stained wood tables. _

_"Table for two?" Asked a lady in a green shirt and jeans twanged in a Tennessee accent. She grabbed two menu's and walked us to a table in the far corner, the emptiest part of the restaurant. After sitting and examining the menu's for a few minutes, deciding on two burgers with fries and cola's to drink, we started talking about just about everything. After spending a few hours there I pulled my bag towards me, knowing I had two twenty dollar bills stashed in my little folding wallet but when I pulled it out Connor took it from me. Then pulled a shiny blue card from his black leather wallet, claiming he was the one who had suggested we come and therefore should be the one who pays. After complaining about it the whole cab ride home (also his treat since he picked a place so far out of the way) we decided to go back and let me pay. We had gone back of course, but never was I allowed to pay._

Connor knew just about everything about my life because of those trips to Terry's. He knew about my dad, who had remained nameless in the stories I had told, and how my mom was broken up when he left. The only thing he didn't know was what we we were. He was suspicious though, about this Bella girl, who he was sure was the same women that picked us up from school up until we were six, then disappeared for a few years, returning when we were twelve to the public eye, that is.

"Come on, I've been waiting since we were twelve." I pleaded, already knowing that it wasn't going to work.

"Emmalie." Connor said sweetly. "I want you to feel like the deserving lady that you are. You shouldn't ever have to worry about the bills. Even if it isn't a date." I huffed, loudly, into the phone, even though it was kind of sweet of him.

"I'll see you soon." I told him.

"Alright, bye." He replied.

"Bye." I said, dreading the next two weeks without him.

"I miss you Emmalie." I heard before the line went dead, oh boy, did I ever miss him too.

-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890

"I miss you so much. You have no idea how happy this has made me. Thank you. I know things won't be what they used to be, and that is my own fault, but thank you for giving me a chance to explain my inexcusable actions." I heard Edward say as we all walked into the house, just getting back from a movie trip. The boys and I seeing a western called True Grit and the girls seeing a movie called Tangled about some princess or other. He sounded more happy than I had ever heard him in, well, ever. A look clear on his face, lust? Love? "I'll talk to you later, love." He smiled, hanging up the phone and looking up at us.

Alice smiled, a real genuine smile and ran up to hug Edward tight. The rest of us looked at him confused.

He looked at us, smiling a little, then said the two words that tore my world in two. "Bella's coming."


	19. And so it begins

**Emmalie POV**

I had barely enough time to prepare myself for the arrival of my mother before she showed up. It's like she hopped on the first flight down. Well, I guess she _did _hop on the first flight down. Edward was heading for the airport before I knew it. I told him to listen to Emmett when he said to let him go and get her but he wanted to see her as soon as she got off the plane.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait here?" I heard Emmett ask for the fifth time from my place in Edward's room.

"I haven't seen Bella in fifteen years, I am perfectly capable of picking her up from the airport by myself." Edward explained, grabbing his keys from the shelf and pointlessly putting on a jacket.

There was a difference between being bold and being stupid. Edward was crossing the line.

"I really think you should stop being a fucking idiot and listen to Uncle Buff." I sneered.

"One, the profanities need to stop and two, your mother and I are both mature adults, we've already talked about the past." Edward stated calmly.

"Just warning you. You say I'm a spit fire, I say it's genetics." I told him with a shrug. Nessie and mom may get along better than mom and I do but no one knows her better than me.

"It'll be fine." Edward said as he left, closing the door firmly behind him.

"He's lucky he can't die." I shook my head and laid back to wait.

**Isabella POV**

Turbulence was pretty bad flying in to Alaska but that was to be expected. My flight was delayed which gave me more time to list off all the reasons I shouldn't be coming here in my head. I hadn't seen Edward in fifteen years, and though there was no question I was still in love with him, I didn't know what to think. I was furious with him for leaving, even angrier at myself for never getting over him.

I guess it's hard to get over someone with constant reminders around, not that I was complaining. Nessie and Emma were the best things that had ever happened to me. I loved them more than anything else in the world. They knew that, I would never of forced them to stay away from Edward if they only would have said they wanted to meet him.

They were clever kids though. I wasn't even aware they were looking for him, let alone had found out where he lived. I hadn't a clue how they found him but I would bet it had something to do with Emma and her devious plans. She may be one of the nicest kids I ever met, that is if your not on her bad side. If you are, watch out. She'll protect anyone she likes, but if you don't get along with her, I'd strongly suggest staying out of her way.

"Nervous flyer?" the lady next to me asked, breaking my thoughts apart.

"Uh, not really. Just waiting to land." I laughed as I pulled my seat belt around my waist. The seat belt sign had been on more than it had been off.

"It's the smaller planes that get you." The lady laughed, she had to be a few times my age. Of course I would get stuck with one of the only people in the world that would choose to sit next to someone in their original seats rather than one of the many open aisles on the deserted airplane.

"Yeah." I smiled politely than looked out the window as we began to descend closer to the ground to land. The landing was smoother than some of the flying.

As the seat belt sign came off and people started to get up I gathered my bags and walked off the plane. The doors to the terminal were waiting with a rush of hot air as I walked in. My sneaker slapped the tile loudly on the first step as I acknowledged the ground, the safe, steady ground.

I took a deep breathe then moved silently toward the doors into the small airport, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. I tried to think of all the inspirational phrases you come to know and love when you become a mother but it wasn't all that helpful when you felt like either throwing up or dying.

My breathe caught in my throat as I walked through the automatic doors to see that beautiful bronze haired face that haunted my thoughts and speckled my memories.

It was Edward. In all his glory.

**Edward POV**

The airport was nearly dead but I waited in the car until the plane landed gracefully behind the building. I walked in the revolving doors and towards terminal C to where Bella should be arriving in a few mere minutes. The past fifteen years flew through my head, the missing her, the gaping hole in my heart, the depression and regret.

Knowing I had been the one to leave may have been the worst thought of all, yes, I was protecting her from what could happen but I was still in love with her. She would always be the love of my world. I would have never forgotten her, even if Nessie and Emma hadn't shown up.

They changed my life in a way I couldn't really put into words. I felt like I had to protect them from everything, even their selves. I loved them and didn't want them to ever get hurt, but I had never really been much of a father figure before. It was weird to me that I felt responsible for them, even though no one asked me to take on this responsibility.

My thoughts were interrupted by the static of other thoughts as the few people on the plane walked through the automatic doors. A few of them stared at me oddly but I barely noticed, finally, after all this time, I saw her. Her paler than before skin, chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. She was, as always, beautiful as she gracefully walked toward me. I took a deep breath, smiling at her and hiding how truly nervous I felt inside. If it were up to me I would've ran to her seat as soon as the plane landed. Although I guess, nowadays, people don't call that romantic as much as they call it pathetic.

"Bella." I breathed, watching her walk towards me. I opened my arms to embrace her, for the first time in fifteen years. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement, at what happened next. She walked right up to me, stomped on my foot then walked toward the door, it wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Not to mention she rejected my hug.

"Where'd you park?" Bella asked without looking back as I sped up my walking to catch up with her.

"What was that for?" I asked amazed at her actions. She flung around in front of me as we entered the small parking garage.

"I think we both agree you don't exactly deserve my hospitality right now." She squinted her eyes at me, tilting her head to look at my face. And there she was, the love of my life, maybe she would never forgive me but at least now I could say the words I had been longing to say.

**Isabella POV**

"I'm sorry Bella, I am so truly sorry, I don't even think I deserve you're presence right now, or ever. I love you and I wish I could change the past but I can't. Please, forgive me. I will never leave you again, I promise." Edward said, sincerely. I wasn't mad at him, it was hard to stay mad after he had told me how sorry he was on the phone but I wanted to make an honest effort of making sure he knew how pissed I had been. How hurt I had been.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I guess you're forgiven." I shrugged, trying not to smile.

"You guess?" He asked, a smile twitching at the sides of his mouth.

"Well, I mean, the apology was a little dull, you could have ordered a band, maybe a singing quartet." I smiled a little, looking at his too beautiful face. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, of course, would you like to do this again? How about tomorrow we'll come back here and redo the whole scene? That way I'll have the night to rehearse." He replied sarcastically.

"You better make it memorable this time." I nodded, raising my eye brows in enphasis.

"I will." He chuckled, pulling me in for an embrace.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing Charlie's steel toe shoes." I smiled, leaning in to him as my arms moved around his neck. I tilted my head toward his face and leaned up to do what I had been waiting to do for the past fifteen years. It was perfect, he leaned down to kiss me, picking me up with ease and passionately pulling my in, as if this were the last minute we would ever have.

"I love you Bella." He murmured as he kissed me again. I wasn't going to lie or fight it, the past was the past and there was no point holding on to it.

"I love you too, Edward."


	20. Oh so grounded

**Emma's POV **

It wasn't that I thought they were going to come in here and announce their engagement; it's just that it wasn't exactly reassuring when mom's laugh drifted through the open window like happy music.

"Stop it!" Mom laughed, like a stupid little high school student, dazed and in love. She was acting like the kind of girl that I would never be, the kind of girl who leans into her boyfriend and makes you feel like punching her for being so dependent on him. She was acting like the one thing I didn't like about Nessie.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my book, it wasn't even a good book; something about boy meets girl, girl falls for boy, they fight, they make up and then happily ever after. I had never felt more bitter about love then I did when I thought that it might make mom move here and ruin my life.

"Bella!" Alice cried, I turned my music up and reread the last two paragraphs that I had ignored completely. I could hear them all hugging and exchanging 'I missed you to deaths', they were already reconnecting and 'What's happened in the past fifteen years. Tell me _everything!_'

As if it could all be summed up in a fifteen minute conversation. She raised two children with the help of her father and no one else. Well, except Jake and the boys, but they weren't much help when we were young. That's not really a small talk kind of conversation. Oh, she also got changed into a blood sucking monster by one of said children, so there was that to deal with too.

My head started hurting from overwhelming thoughts. The only thing I had working for me was mom hating Edward, that was the only thing keeping me in Forks and keeping my life from changing. I closed my eyes and tried to let my thoughts drift away.

"Emma, your mom is downstairs; don't you want to go say hi?" Uncle Buff asked, opening the door and popping his head in.

"Not really, I've spent the majority of my life with her; I mean I don't really need to make small talk with my own mother." I responded easily.

"Emma, get your butt downstairs and say hi to your mother." He said, rolling his eyes at me but smiling all the while. I huffed, giving an honest effort at acting annoyed then bumped him out of my way.

"Hey mom." I yelled over the noise as I walked down the stairs and toward all the commotion.

"Hey there Mrs. Never-seeing-sunlight-until-she's-thirty." Mom pulled me into a hug, tightening her grip, as if her letting go would mean me leaving again.

"Right. Grounded and all." I mumbled, it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" She shook her head and released me from her death grip. "Okay, that's not true. I can believe _you _would do this." She pointed at me knowing that I was the one who must of found him and the rest of the family. "But Nessie, you can't even lie to me about your homework being done, how were you able to plan an entire trip without me knowing?"

"I just really wanted to meet them mom, but I didn't want to hurt you. And I'm so so sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am." Nessie's eyes welled up with moisture, threatening to fall over her lids and down her face. Of course she was going to cry, she sucked at standing ground.

"Mom, it's not Nessie's fault. I suggested we take this trip, I planned it all and I made it happen. She just came along." I lied, I found them, and I helped plan it but it was Nessie who wanted this trip so badly. She was the one who needed to come here and she was the one who had to convince me to give up Canada for this.

"Nice try honey, but you wouldn't be caught dead planning a trip to see your father. How did you even get her to agree to this one?" Mom asked Nessie, so I guess she knew me better than I thought.

"I told her I would do her homework for a month." Nessie sniffed, breathing in deep and trying to stop the tears.

"Figures." Mom rolled her eyes at me, so I was incredibly lazy, sue me.

**Isabella POV**

I couldn't even think of a punishment harsh enough to accommodate their actions. I couldn't fathom how they even came up with such a plan. Emma was clever sure, and Nessie was passionate but this? How did they think of this? How did they even find him? They had so much explaining to do and they were going to pay for this one but right now I just wanted to enjoy some family time. I hadn't seen them in two weeks, which may have been the longest amount of time they've ever been away.

"All in all, have you had a good trip?" I asked looking around the table as Emma and Nessie had some dinner.

"Well, we accidently killed someone on the way here, Nessie totaled the car. And, oh yeah, I'm pregnant." Emma responded casually, Edward gasped, his eyes widening even though he knew the first two things weren't true.

"She's kidding." I told him, watching him visually relax, breathing deeply and shaking his head. Emma was barely ever serious. She was either sarcastic or mad. Something I told her to work on, that attitude was going to make someone a little too mad one day.

"It was good. The drive was great and we've had lots of fun so far." Nessie smiled sweetly before taking another bite of her pizza, chewing gracefully, polite as always.

"I've beaten all of Edward's high scores. I also finished every level of Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2." Emma said, her version of fun. Or maybe it was the only thing she found interesting around here. This town was smaller than Forks and I wouldn't be able to tell you where the nearest book store was.

"We'll find loads more for you guys to do in the next two weeks." Emmett spoke up, trying to get the conversation going I guess. It was all still a little awkward.

"We can go shopping, and the movie theatre is close." Alice injected, I'd grown used to shopping, Nessie was crazy about it and as a mother of two girls, you had to keep them clothed.

"Sounds like a blast." I smiled at Alice encouragingly. I wanted to get some family time in for everyone but I also needed some time to talk with Edward, I didn't really know where we stood. It wasn't awkward or anything but it'd be nice to know what he was thinking for once.

"You know what, I think that I should go hunting tonight, Bella, would you like to join me?" Edward asked, as if he could read my mind despite my shield.

"Sure, why not?" I responded, no one else asked to join, which worked well. I had a lot to say to Edward and I'm sure I was in for an earful too. Tonight could definitely be interesting.

**A/N- Well, I actually forgot about this story, but I figured I would give it an ending. I realise that most of my readers are long gone but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. So, here's a new chapter, more to come. I promise there will be another new chapter by next Sunday night. **


	21. Run Away

**Isabella's POV**

"Wait, so she actually ate it? Like an entire live worm? Put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed?" Edward asked, trying to comprehend the situation. Turns out we produced some really screwed up kids.

"Yeah, she was eight and the boys dared her to. They thought she'd be scared of worms like all the other girls. So, she ate it." I responded as we walked at a human pace back to the house.  
"She ate a worm." Edward laughed then looked at me. "That's gross. She gets that from you." I laughed along with him then sighed. He had no idea how much alike they were. Ever since she was born I knew she was like him.  
"She's so much like you it's crazy. They both are, in different ways though. Nessie, she's so polite and well mannered. But Emma, she has your humour, she's so protective over those she loves, she has your brain and she most definitely has your temper. It takes a lot to make Nessie snap, she just yells when she does but Emma, she would run someone over for just looking at Nessie the wrong way." I felt like I could go on forever about them, they were my life and if they weren't happy than I wasn't happy. Edward chuckled, I knew what that meant. He must of seen some of her temper in the past two weeks, she was short fused when it came to people she wasn't fond of.

"I see so much of you in them too. You did good, you know? Raising them on your own. They turned out to be amazing kids. Nessie is so kind to everyone, she loved us all as soon as we said hi. She's bright and bubbly, happy to help and would make conversation with anyone. And Emma is always reading something; I barely can even catch the title before she's on to the next book. That, video games and music is what she's done her entire time here. Well, besides the time when Connor was here."

"Makes me sick to think of the fact that she's going to have to leave him." I shook my head. I couldn't stand the thought, time was dwindling down and soon she wasn't going to be able to be his best friend anymore. I told them that it might be best to fake a fatal car accident. They didn't want to leave any loose ends untied, any wondering faces who would want to keep in touch. That boy was going to loose it when graduation came along and Emma disappeared.

"She'll get over it, he's just some boy." Edward responded with a quick shrug. He was clearly in denial that his daughters were young women who had men in their lives.

"You're right. He's just some boy, just like how I got over you, because you're just some boy…" I stopped to look up at him, his eyes a light caramel colour.

"Alright, but this isn't the same. _This _is love," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. "she's only fifteen, they're just friends."

"Edward, when Emma fell off the monkey bars in first grade he carried her to the office and made them let him go to the hospital with her. He held her hand while she got six stitches under her chin and wore a bandage on the same part of his face so she wouldn't feel so different. They were seven. He's been that way with her ever since then, ever since the first time he saw her get hurt. I don't care how old they are, he's been in love with her for a long time now." I tried to explain that watching them together was like watching newlyweds, they were constantly together, clingy even and they were enjoying the blissfulness of their friendship every second.

"Bella, she's too young for that. I see the way he looks at her, it's too intense; he needs to find someone who's better suited for him. He's just not good enough for her, simple as that."

"No one is ever going to be good enough for Emma in your mind, she's your daughter. He's a good guy, he would never hurt her and, if it were up to him, he wouldn't leave her side for the rest of his life." It was useless trying to fight this one, it wasn't worth it to try and waste our time on this argument anyway. Whether I wanted to accept it or not, Connor wasn't going to be in Emma's life after next year and that was that. "It doesn't matter anyway though. We're together and we're happy. That's all that matters right now."

"I'm incredibly happy that you're here and that we're together." Edward smiled, kissing me lightly. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I smiled back, getting on my tippy toes to kiss him. I wasn't ever going to get used to this, having Edward back in my life. The past was gone and we couldn't change it now. It was time to think about the future and what was in store for our family.

**Emmalie's POV**

I had to find something to do before I hurt someone; I wasn't even sure why I was so mad. I didn't feel like I was mad at anyone, just mad. It wasn't even the annoyed mood, I was straight out pissed at the world like a thirteen year old girl who thinks everyone's against her.

"I'm going out." I told Emmett in the calmest voice I could conjure up. This was ridiculous, I had to run or do something before I burst.

"Alright. Don't be too late." He said warily, not questioning the fury in my eyes. I nodded and quickly made my way to the door, pulling shoes on and grabbing a jacket before I headed out the door.

Outside I took three deep breathes, shoving my arms into soft black jacket and made my way to the wooded area out back. As soon as my feet hit the dirt off the lawn I was off. Running, my feet hitting the ground leaving dust in the air behind me. I kept going, ducking under branches and barely avoiding thorn bushes that sprang out of the ground at odd angles. No stopping, my thoughts blurred and I couldn't think of anything but the wind in my hair, the dirt beneath my feet and the smell of the lush green trees around me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed or how long I had been running but my lungs were on fire and sweat was dripping down my forehead. I had to stop but I just couldn't. My lungs were going to burst but my feet didn't care, they just kept moving so fast my brain couldn't keep up.

I didn't even know what happened until I was on the ground and the smell of my own blood made my nose tingle, it was like rust and copper in the worst ways. I waited until my breathing slowed and my lungs stopped hurting to open my eyes. I was lying on my back in some grass beneath a giant oak tree. Its roots jutted up through the ground and I was starting to comprehend some of the things that happened. I tripped over something, fell forward and tumbled around a little.

Breathing deeply, I tried to sit up, the adrenaline from my run or my fall or whatever had me going was dying down and pain was kicking in at unbearable levels. The back of my head was wet with something and my leg was shooting pain up from my ankle. I lifted my right hand enough to see a nice gosh down my forearm and scratches all around. Everything hurt and I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't know where I was but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was starting to see spots and my eyelids were too heavy so I just let sleep take me even though it didn't feel right.

In my dream I was flying but it was too dark to see and I was too scared to open my eyes. Every time I opened them I saw red lights getting closer to me and I didn't know what they were so they frightened me. I was looking for Nessie, that was my goal right now; find Nessie no matter what. But I couldn't and then I was falling and it hurt more than anything to fall like that. Pain enveloped my body and I couldn't fix it but in the midst of all my pain and fear I saw my father running towards me, yelling my name and everything burst in to light.


End file.
